Enter the Asylum
by DevilOfHellsKitchen
Summary: AU Kennedy Rollins has always been used to butting heads, but when it comes down to co-owner Dean Ambrose and the type of people he's doing business with, everything is put on the line.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alive? Wake up, Kennedy!" She let out a groan as her brothers voice echoed through her quiet room, the footsteps advancing and suddenly her blanket was yanked off of her.

"Dammit, Seth!" Kennedy kicked out, annoyance settling in her tone at the sudden wake up call, and Seth caught her ankle; pulling her towards the end of the bed.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for an hour. Its almost noon." She opened one eye, looking over at her older brother with a scowl as he smiled widely.

"Couldn't take the hint that I wanted to be left alone?"

"Nope. Get up, get ready, we got a meeting with the guys." He ran a hand through his two toned, brown and bleached blonde hair, looking around her room. "You gotta clean."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I haven't been able to keep up with your standards of my room in between the doubles I've been working."

"Get up, I don't wanna listen to Dean and Roman complain about 'our tardiness'."

"Stop dropping last minute meetings on me after a double!" She yelled as Seth exited her room and closed the door, she flopped back and stared at the ceiling, she hated management meetings.

Kennedy rolled out of bed, quickly picking up some clean clothes and heading in to the shower, much to Seth's dismay. After showering she changed into black skinny jeans and a fitted royal blue vneck, quickly running a small amount of gel through her pixie cut auburn hair.

"LETS GO." Seth banged into her room again and she threw a scowl over her shoulder. "Aw, poor little Kena can't contorl her cowlick."

"Seth, I'll knock you out." He chuckled as she turned, shoving her feet into her all black sneakers and followed him out of her apartment. "You could've just gone down and waited for me."

She didn't understand why he always harassed her, she lived above the boxing ring that their friend and business partner, Dean, owned.

"Last time Ambrose started without you, you got pissed." She rolled her eyes. "It's true."

"I'm the damn coowner, you can't have a business meeting without me." She snapped, walking up the alley to the side entrance of 'Unhinged Boxing Ring and Training.'

"Well, when you're always late, Ms. Rollins, that'll happen." Deans raspy voice echoed through the empty ring and she rolled her eyes, the sarcasm over her name evident in his tone.

"Maybe if Roman and I weren't working by ourselves five days a week I would be able to wake up in a timely manner. Ya know, not having a day off can do that to a girl." She walked over to the ring, lifting herself up to lean against the ropes. "What's this even about."

Dean walked towards her, blue fitted jeans and a black tee shirt clung to his form, his lips jutted out a bit as he thought out his sentence. "Well... The bar will be staying open an hour late tonight for a private party."

Kennedys chest tightened a bit and she gripped the ropes a little tighter, her body tensing as she stared Deans 6'4 frame down, his blue eyes unflinching as he walked closer. "I thought we had agreed no more private parties, Ambrose."

"I agreed to turn them away for a little bit, which I did, but this one I did not." The two always butted heads, the business he had his hands in was not something she enjoyed being knee deep in. "Its only an hour, all three of us will be there with you."

"Who is it." She looked to Roman, the tan man scratched at his face. "Roman, who is it."

"Wyatt's." He stood up from the wall, walking over to where she still stood on the outer ring. "Only an hour, we're neutral ground, nothing will happen. I swear."

"You've got to be shitting me!" She turned to Dean with a scowl, her brain ready to scream. "The Wyatt's are batshit crazy! Last time we let them IN here they threatened to kill you and my brother! We _hate_ them!"

"Yeah, that's an understatement. But this is business and threats won't happen this time, we have an agreement." Dean leaned on the ropes, his hands on either side of her own, she turned to Seth who shrugged; siding with the other two men.

"They even _look_ at me the wrong way, Dean, and I'll snap."

"Fine by me, Kenna." He smirked and moved to the side to get out of the ring, stepping between the ropes. "We're just there to provide drinks, stop interruptions, and lock up. There will be no problems."

"Right, cause we can count on that." She scoffed as he walked away and she looked from Roman to Seth. "One of these days, these private parties aren't going to be all neutral ground. And you both know it."

"Kennedy; he's the boss and has been doing this longer then you." Seth sighed.

"The ring got sold to him TWO YEARS before Uncle Steve passed and left me the bar. He might have been in this shitty mob scene longer then me but I'm just as smart and just as good of a business runner as he is. So screw you." Kennedy hopped off the ring, walking away from the two.

Kennedy slammed through the door, walking down the hall that connected the Ring to the Bar, her irritation to high for how long she had been up. The prep work for the night had to be done, but she still had about four hours till they opened; Fridays the ring was closed and the bar opened late and closed late, so she still had time to kill.

"Kenna, you okay?" She jumped, turning, and Roman laughed. "Sorry, princess."

"Its fine." She smiled, leaning back against the bar. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, you seemed a little wrapped up." He crossed his large arms over his chest and stared, she sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"I'm the boss over here." She stated, looking back to her friend with a peaked eyebrow. "And I hate that no one treats me like it. I'm good at what I do."

"We never said other wise, Ken." Roman said, watching as the shorter woman began to pace.

"You don't have to, that's the problem. Dean didn't ask me to stay open, he told me! Seth never sides with me cause he's pissed I got the bar. And you're Deans closest friend, I don't expect you to not agree with him." She stopped her pacing, lifting her fist up and punching the speed bag that was placed off to the side of the hightop tables.

"This is strictly business, and this bar had been part of it before you took over." Roman stated, walking over to watch her light jabs. "Remember to shift your weight, elbows out a bit."

"Yeah, I know, you all act like I'm new to this, like I don't know what my family was involved in... Ive seen a lot in my 25 years, so cut me some slack."

"It's protection, Kennedy, that's all. Seth, Dean, and I are used to some messed up shit and I know you've seen your fair share, but that doesn't mean we want you to see anymore or be put in the way."

"I run a damn bar, I'm in possible danger and shitty situations every night." She hit the speed bag once more for good measure and stepped back, enjoying the burn in her arms.

"Yeah, Princess, I know." Roman laughed. "Let's get this place ready for the night and get in some training to burn of your aggression."

"Only if one of the bags has Deans face on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Kennedy enjoyed fast paced work, non stop moving that kept her mind focused was what she not only needed, but enjoyed. Friday nights at The Asylum was always packed, filled with men and women looking to let loose and have a good time, and then filled with people from different sides of all types of tracks enjoying themselves without repercussions. Roman slid by behind her, dropping a cold bottle of water on the bottom shelf, as she prepared three different mixed drinks for the three girls in front of her.

"That'll be twenty-seven dollars." She hollered, placing the respective drink in front of each girl.

"You get to work with that guy all night?" The dark haired girl stated, ogling Romans intricate sleeve work, Kennedy laughed.

"Yeah, he's actually my best friend."

"God, how do you be just friends?" The other girl sighed, handing over the money. "Keep the change!"

"Have a good night ladies." Kennedy shook her head with a smirk as she moved along the bar to take more orders.

"What do you need?" Seth hopped over the side of the bar, his blond and brown hair tied back into a bun.

"More olives, ice machines acting up again." Roman barked.

"I need another rack of Coors and Budweiser. I stocked up the liquor earlier so don't worry about that." Kennedy patted her brothers shoulder, reaching over for a martini glass.

"Alright, be right back." Seth moved out of the way, heading to the back fridge of the bar.

Kennedy leaned back, taking a second to down half her water bottle and scan the full bar, noting the people she recognized... the ones she didn't like, and the ones who were not here to just drink. The Wyatt's hadn't shown up yet and she was glad that they weren't showing up early to drink before the meeting, that was the last thing they needed. Dean was off by the speed bag, holding his record for longest running time, and talking to one of his old colleagues from before he owned the bar. She shook her head and capped her bottle, tonight was going to be a long night.

"Come on darling, just one more drink?" The blonde man leaning over the bar with her was way drunker then he should've been, clearly he went pre-gaming and Kennedy wasn't in the mood.

"I said, you are cut off, so i think its time to call you a cab and get you home." Kennedy grabbed the bar phone, hitting the #2 speed dial for the local cab company.

"Only if you come with me!" The guy laughed, reaching over and grabbing her wrist, before she could react the mans wrist was grabbed, yanked back and slammed on the bar top. "Ow!"

"Time to go, Scotty." Dean said lowly. "Before you get yourself in even more trouble."

"I was just talking to the pretty girl, Dean! No trouble, I swear!" Scotty rose up as Dean held on to his wrist.

"Time to go."

"Pick up, yeah, blonde guy, Scotty. He'll be outside cradling his wrist." Kennedy said, the Cab guy laughed, and she hung up the phone. "That wasn't necessary."

"Eh, just happened to be here and seen it. We gotta get this place emptied." Dean said, looking back to her, she nodded and held her hand out so that he could grab it. She held on and climbed up on the bar.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DOORS OF THE ASYLUM ARE CLOSING IN TEN MINUTES. I REPEAT, THE DOORS ARE CLOSING, GET YOUR STRAIGHT JACKETS AND GET THE HELL OUT!" She stepped over and dropped down next to Dean, bouncing slightly so the drop didn't bother her legs.

After half an hour of cleaning up and wondering when the 'guests' would arrive, three raps on the front door echoed through the bar. Kennedy looked up, meeting Romans gaze as Dean headed over to unlock the door. Roman finished wiping down the bar top and Kennedy walked around the side to stand behind it with him, Seth was sitting at one of the high tops nursing a beer, and the tension was high enough to choke her.

"You've got one hour, thats it." Dean stayed, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Evening gentlemen, Miss Rollins." Bray walked in, nodding his hat at her and she just stared back. "So friendly these days, little lady."

"The minutes are ticking away." Dean barked out, annoyance laced his tone and Kennedy looked to her brother who just shrugged off the strange interactions.

"Of course they are. We're here to talk with you four, the shield of the asylum." Bray smiled wickedly and Dean stood a little straighter, crossing his arms across his chest as the other two members of Brays strange little gang walked in.

"Roman..." She mumbled, her gut telling her something was wrong.

"I know." He slowly made his way around the bar, evening out the slow circle forming around Dean.

"What do you want." Seth asked, standing up and finishing his beer. "Though you three were here to handle your own shit."

"We've been approached with a new deal and its looking like we might not have much options but to go with them. Unless we've got some extra hands on our bills." Kennedys eyes flickered to Dean, but he was giving nothing away, just listening. "We're willing to hand over a hefty amount to buy out your establishment and your books of folks you got meeting here after hours."

"Get out." Kennedy said quietly, her anger rising. "This was not part of the agreement. This meeting was established under the pretense that you'd be doing business amongst yourselves."

"Kena." Seth hissed but her eyes didn't break away from Bray Wyatt's grinning face.

"The lady's made her choice, and she's my business partner." Dean stated evenly, stepping forward and bringing the Wyatts attention back to him. "We ain't selling, and that's that."

"Had a feeling that would be your choice." Bray nodded and Kennedys stomach dropped as all hell broke lose.

Braun turned and smashed a bottle of Seth's head, knocking him cold to the ground, Kennedy hopped over the bar to make her way to her brother only for Luke to move right in front of her. She could hold her own in most situations but Lukes 6'4 frame would crush her 5'7 one instantly. Before he could get his hand on her arm Roman was diving into him, the two crashing to the ground and distracting Braun from her. Kennedy grabbed Seth, dragging him out of the way and checked his head. There was some blood, but he was breathing and groaned out as she called out his name. Once she was certain he was okay she turned back to see Bray with Dean up against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Kennedy sprinted through the door, heading into the hallway and grabbing the bat off the wall, she turned back and burst through the door, winding up and slamming the bat off Likes side and knocking him off Roman. She moved over and lofted the bat, pressing it into the back of Bray's head and not looking away as the man turned his head to look back at her.

"Anyone so much as moves and I'll bash his skull in. Bray...Get your damn hands off him." Her voice was strong though her heart was racing, both her hands wrapped tightly around the bat, knuckles white.

Bray slowly loosened his grip on Deans throat, chuckling as he stepped back. Kennedy moved with him, circling around to stand in front of Dean, bat raised and ready to swing. Braun hadn't moved, watching her with an anger twisted scowl.

"We'll be seeing y'all again." Bray took his hat off, bowing slowly.

"Get Sasquatch to his damn feet and get the hell out of my bar." Kennedy spat, not relaxing at all as Braun got Luke to his feet and the three left.

As soon as the door was closed Kennedy let her arms drop, the bat falling to the ground and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "Roman?"

"I'm fine." He was up, holding his side as he helped Seth to his feet.

Kennedy turned around and crouched down, Dean rubbing at his neck as she looked him over. "You okay, big guy?"

"I'll be great once I knock every single one of their teeth out." She nodded, slipping an arm under him to help get him up.

"I fucking told you this was a bad idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Kennedy woke up the next morning with a small groan, her head hurting a bit. After the excitement they had come up to her apartment, Dean had called a friend to come look at Seth, and Kennedys roommate Lydia supplied Kennedy with the beers to deal with it all. Seth had passed out from the pain meds and her, Roman, Lydia, and Dean had stayed up drinking and talking. She sat up, placing her feet on the cold wooden floor of her room, sighing and reaching for her phone. It was nine in the morning, it was way to early to be up and dealing with the world.

"Turn off the light." Kennedy jumped up and out of her bed, confusion flooding her system,and looked to see Dean pulling a pillow over his head. "Please."

Kennedy stared at his shirtless form baffled and pulled her blinds down... Hadn't Lydia said they would crash together and the guys could take her room? She shook her head as she calmed, remembering that when it came to Lyds and Roman, things didn't always go as planned. She slipped her feet into her fluffy red and blue slippers and quietly left her room, heading to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Cups already made." Kennedy smiled as she walked in, Lydia handing over a warm cup. "How're you feeling?"

"Headache. How much did I drink last night?" Lydia laughed, pulling her royal blue hair up into a messy bun atop her head.

"You and Roman decided to have a drinking contest after you and Dean got into a fight about the Wyatt's."

"Oh... Right." Kennedy sipped at her coffee, leaning against the counter as she looked into the living room to see Seth still asleep. "I was pissed."

"Your brother had a gash in his head, you had every right to be upset." Lydia nodded. "Roman thinks something bigger is going on."

"Ah, you guys get to talking again?" Kennedy looked to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"He said Dean handles the money for some of the big wigs, has been for a few years, and he thinks that Bray is trying to get the upper hand on whoever's making moves."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kennedy put her cup down, turning to lean her hands on the counter as what Lydia said sunk in. "I knew they handled meeting areas for the big wigs... But essentially banking for them? What the hell was Dean thinking!"

"The Ring has been a front for that business for as long as I can remember, your uncle knew that too." Lydia shrugged, her on again, off again relationship with Roman had left her with a hefty amount of knowledge about the guys other business lives. "You didn't know?"

"Seth tells me I don't have to worry about it, Roman gives me the barest of details, and Dean and I are either arguing or talking literal business... None of them tell me anything. The only thing I was privy to was why the meetings happened in the bar, which I didn't mind at first. This neighborhood has always been an... interesting one. I knew things wouldn't be simple owning a business in the middle of it. I just thought I would be able to keep my ass out of it better then this."

"Well, princess, you're either in or out in this shit. There is no middle ground." The two girls jumped a little bit, looking over to see Roman, Dean, and Seth watching them with blank faces. "And if you're out... then you might wanna sell."

"Fuck off, Ambrose. I'm not selling _my_ bar. I can handle it." Kennedy dropped her cup in the sink, turning to face the man, her hands on her hips. "I've always been able to handle myself."

"Ken..." Seth looked to her, shaking his head slightly to warn her away from this argument.

"You can try and play with the big kids, but don't be crying when you get hurt." Dean snapped, his jaw clenched.

"Well, not like I can rely on you to stop that anyways, So I guess I'll watch out for myself." Kennedy pushed by him, not caring if it was a harsh statement. "Seth, I'll take your night shift tonight, go get your head looked at by a real doctor. Roman, take the mid shift and stock up for the rush."

"You're gonna work a Saturday night?" Seth followed after her. "After that comment you just made to Dean? You know this isn't his fault."

"HE keeps making snide remarks about what I can and cannot handle like he's all powerful and in control, clearly he isn't or you wouldn't have had a goddamn bottle smashed off your head last night!" Kennedy slammed into her room, hearing the front door of the apartment slam hard enough to shake the house. "Asshole."

"He doesnt like his people getting hurt, and even though you are a giant pain in all our asses, youre still one of his." Seth sighed, staring her down.

"Hey Ken?" Roman walked in behind Seth. "He's gone and absolutely pissed, can you open the gym for the day?"

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged, her anger deflating a bit. "I'm a big girl, guys... if something happens, then it happens. But you can't expect to keep me in the dark when shit like last night happens."

"Its for your safety." Seth sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Why can't you grasp that?"

"Because! I run the bar the meetings happen at, BY MY ALLOWANCE, I can say no! I can tell Dean to fuck right off and find a new hole to have this shit in, I could lock that door that connects our buildings, fire all three of you, and be done with it. But I don't, because I care about you three losers for some goddamn reason!" Kennedy took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair with a tired sigh. "And lets be honest, all the ladies come to stare at Roman."

"Shut up, pipsqueak." Roman laughed. "I get it, I do, just... understand what you're getting into. And understand that Dean... well he's a certain type of guy. But he's a great one none the less."

"I get it. Now leave so I can get changed and get Unhinged opened."

Seth walked over, placing his hand on the back of her neck and kissing her forhead. "Love you baby sis. Try to unwind, okay?"

"Love you, and you too. Please get that checked out." Seth nodded.

After they left Kennedy quickly got changed into a blue beater and a pair of yoga pants, slipped her shoes on, grabbed her gym bag and quickly ran down stairs, the front door had a few people waiting out front it and she smiled while unlocking the door. She greeted each person that walked by her, thanking them for waiting, and letting them set up where they pleased to train.

"Ambrose isn't on today?" Kennedy looked up from Dean's books, she had stopped into his office to go over some things, seeing Randy leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

"Not today, man, you're stuck with me." She took the paper work from the month and slid it into his desk, locking it back up.

"How'd I get so lucky to have a pretty thing train with me?" She laughed, shaking her head as she walked by him.

"You wont be saying that when we get going."

"I always look forward to completing a challenge." He caught up with her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Haven't seen you the last couple weeks."

"Yeah, had to rework my schedule for the business we've been seeing." She shrugged, walking over to the side of the ring where two others where sparring. "Mitt-work."

"Tape?" She knelt down, digging through her bag and tossing the tape over to him. "You guys been busy?"

"Yeah, weekends are picking up heavily, thats why I haven't been helping out here as much. I prep during the day and work first half, then Seth and Dean run the Saturday night shift and Sunday afternoon." She grabbed mitts off the wall and walked over to where Randy was finishing taping up his hands. "You warm up already?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets get this going. We're gonna start with offense, and don't try to knock my hand off my wrist okay?"

"I hit hard and fast, sweetheart." He winked at her and she laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"You're gonna regret saying that to me. Now hit."

They focused on mitt training for an hour and a half, Kennedy running him through several different routines she had come up with. She was good with the mitts, she was fast and had watched enough of the guys here train to change up her styles and keep her trainee on their toes.

"Alright, rings open, lets spar." She took the mitts off and Randy looked over to her. "Yeah, I know I'm tiny compared to you giants, and yes, I know you're used to sparring with Dean but get over it. I'm faster then him and Roman, so it'll be a change of pace for ya."

"If you say so, Rollins." He shrugged, grabbing his gloves and climbing into the ring.

After thirty minutes of dodging and ducking, diving in to make light jabs at Randys 6'5" frame, Kennedy finally stood up a little straighter and placed her glove covered hands on her hips.

"Not bad, man, that was fun." She chuckled, taking a deep breath.

"I forgot how fast you were." Randy shook off his mitts, wiping at his brow, the two were coated in light sheen of sweat from the workout.

"I told you I wasnt going to go easy on you." Kennedy shrugged as he walked over and let him remove the gloves from her hands.

"Never thought you would, gorgeous, now whats next on your workout list?" He was standing close to her, giving her the once over and she felt her cheeks burn.

"Id say showers." Kennedy turned, Dean was leaning on the ropes, chewing on a piece of gum, and staring at her with an amused expression. "Having fun there, princess?"

"Yeah, actually, I am." She pushed her hand through her slightly sweaty hand, pushing the little bit of bangs she had out of her face. "Thought you weren't coming in today."

"Needed a bit to cool off. Orton, good to see you can still move." Dean smiled sarcastically, Kennedy had seen it plenty of times, and she looked between the two men with a confused expression.

"Get the right partner, and anythings possible." Randy said coolly, climbing out of the ring. "See you later man. Kennedy, always fun."

"Later, Randy." Kennedy walked over to where Dean was standing, letting him hold the rope down so she could climb out. "So I was looking over the last months books, you gotta set up a new shipment of mats, and I was using one of your mitt sets today and they felt a little flat, you definitely need some new equipment."

"Yeah, I'll look into it." Dean followed her into his office, watching as she leaned over to grab the small key and unlock the desk drawer.

"You said that last month too, and all you did was hire some cleaners... which looks like they took care of the windows, air vents and the floors. But not much else." She leaned against the desk, flipping through the pages.

"He hit you?" Dean was close to her before she could respond, grabbing the hem of her tank and lifting it up, a bruise forming along her rib.

"Yeah, with gloves. It was more accident then anything. I misstepped and he landed a blow, I'm fine, it happens." Kennedy felt her throat tighten just a bit, Dean never got that close to her... never got concerned outside of business deciosns. "Im fine, Dean."

"You know, these are my personal reports." He took one hand and reached up, taking the paper from her hands while his other hand gently tugged her top back down.

"Dean, give me a budget of what you can spend and Ill place the order Monday afternoon." She rolled her eyes, standing up straight and moving away from him a bit, it was unnerving being that close to him and she wasn't sure why.

"We'll go over it after the bar closes tonight." He stated, placing the papers back down. "Ice that side, Kenz."

"Um, yeah... whatever you say." She grabbed her bag and headed out, confused at the change in him after the fight this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lyds!" Kennedy finished placing the five beers on a tray, signaling Lydia to serve them to her high top.

"Thanks, I need another tray, three Coors, a long island, and four shots of Bacardi."

"They better throw up outside." Kennedy sighed, Lydia laughed and walked away to continue serving.

"Behind you." Kennedy stopped moving, pressing against the bar to let Dean by. "I need two margaritas."

Kennedy nodded, starting the drinks. Saturday night was always busy, tonight was heavier due to some kids birthday, and there was no room to argue. A bit surprising was how easy Dean and her worked together, especially since there was a bit of pressure with the high demand of patrons.

"Hey! I've been standing here for like five minutes!" She looked up, eyebrow arched as the younger gentleman yelled at her. "I just want a goddamn beer."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait another minute for a goddamn beer. It's a full house, man, bear with us." Kennedy finished shaking the mixer, prepping the glasses.

"Bitch."

"Call her that again, and it'll be a knock out, on the house." Dean snapped, smiling widely at the guy as Kennedy placed the glasses in front of him.

"I can't wait for this shift to be over." She groaned, topping a tray as Lydia came back over.

"Someone just walked in looking for Dean, and I'm not gonna lie; he looks like a mess and a tad bit of trouble." Lydia nodded over to where a gentleman stood off by the main door.

"Jesus." Kennedy wiped her hands on the towel at her waist and walked out from behind the bar. "It's too busy for this shit. Take care of your tables, I'll handle him."

"Kenz..."

"Dean's at a full bar, I can't have him step away and get into a fight."

Kennedy walked over, the man looking her over like a piece of meat and she felt her hands ball into fists. He was only a little taller then her, bright blonde hair matted down as if he hadn't showered in days, his close were torn and messy and she knew he was a user.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to talk to Ambrose." The guy sniffed, looking over her shoulder to the bar.

"Well, you're stuck with me. He's busy. Now, what can I help you with?" Kennedy crossed her arms, dead panning the guy.

"Ah...gotchya, boss mans got you fronting for him." He laughed, Kennedy couldn't believe this guy was laughing at her.

"He ain't the boss over here, I am." Kennedy snapped, getting annoyed and needing to get back to the bar.

"You're the boss? Oh, this is priceless. Never knew Ambrose to let his ladies take the reigns on anything." The guy laughed, again, standing up straight and reaching forward to brush her hair out of her face.

Kennedy reacted quickly, and violently, grabbing his wrist before his hand could travel along her jaw, twisting his arm and slamming his face against the wall; holding his arm pinned against his back. "You've got a lot of nerve touching someone you don't even know. And Dean doesn't 'let' me do anything, this is _my_ establishment and _you_ are no longer welcome."

"Alright, alright!" She pulled him away from the wall, still keeping his arm pinned to his back, and shoved him towards the door. "It's noted who you are, sweet cheeks."

"You better move quick, asshole, before I knock your teeth out." The guy turned, leaving, and rubbing at his shoulder.

She walked back over to the bar, ignoring the few stares she was receiving and began taking orders again. She didn't bother to look up to Dean, she could feel his gaze on her and wanted to avoid a confrontation.

"I'm gonna head out, Kena, that cool?" Lydia walked over, smiling tiredly.

"Yeah, sure, thanks again Lyds, I'll see you later?" Kennedy asked, looking over to see all the tables cleaned and chairs flipped on top of them.

"Actually, Roman asked to take me out for a late, late, dinner." She smiled and her cheeks tinted pink.

"No shit! Go, go, see you tomorrow for the details?"

"You know it, I'll see you tomorrow for certain." Lydia hugged her goodbye, grabbed her bag, and headed out.

Kennedy continued cleaning up the bar, topping bottles, gathering trash and wiping down the bar top while Dean swept and mopped up the floor. She wanted to ask about the guy from earlier, who he was and why people were showing up for him all of a sudden. Was this going to become a regular issue? She sighed, running a hand through her hair and tossing the trash off to the side so she could dump it when they left.

"All set." Dean came out from the back, coats and her bag in hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah, everything's closed up." Kennedy walked over, taking her burgundy leather jacket from Deans outstretched hand and slipping into it. "So... Who was the guy who came looking for you earlier, I know you saw me boot him out."

Dean stayed quiet, zipping his own black leather jacket up. "He's part of some rival crew. Knew him before I took over the ring. You shoulda had me deal with him."

"You were busy, and I had a feeling it would've ended worse then that if you went talking to him." She shrugged, grabbing her keys and following him out the front door, locking it up. "Any clue what it was about."

"His boss owes me money, and they're trying to weasel out of paying up." Kennedy nodded, dropping her keys in her purse and grabbing the other set to her apartment.

"Things aren't gonna get complicated, are they?" She looked up at him, crossing her arms against the slight chill.

Dean stared at her quietly for a moment, shrugging and looking away from her. "I hope not."

Kennedy's head tilted slightly, his tone seemed like he was answering a different question but she left it alone, feeling worried. "Well, you won't be dealing with it alone if it does."

"Right, let's get going." He nodded towards the alley that lead to the back side of the building where the entrance to her apartment was.

"I'm all set, you don't have to walk me." She chuckled, chivalry wasn't in his nature, even if they were being kind to one another.

"Yeah I do." She realized he wasn't looking at her and she looked over her shoulder to see the guy from earlier leaning against a black car, Kennedy looked back to Dean and his jaw was clenched... Clearly unhappy. "Let's go, princess."

"Dean..."

He didn't answer her, just threw his arm over her shoulder and started walking towards the back. Kennedy looked back, over his arm to see the guy sliding into his car with a smirk.

Kennedy woke up the next morning with a sore body, she sat up and let her legs hang over the side of the bed, stretching and hearing a few pops echo around her room. She grabbed her phone, scrolling through the notifications, Facebook was pointless likes and posts, Twitter, and finally she opened up Snapchat. There were three from Seth, all him out at some other bar getting drunk and she laughed to herself, knowing her brother to be a bit reckless and replied with a goofy face and her middle finger up. She had two from Lydia and she opened them only to let out a snort. The first one was her in bed, a shirtless, drooling, Roman laying next to her _'Whoopsy._ _Old_ _habits_ _die_ _hard?'._ The second was a video of her feet walking. "Better be awake... wake up!"

Kennedy laughed, dropping her phone back on her side table, and stood, needing coffee. She walked out of her room, yawning and scratching at the back of her head.

"Nice outfit." She let out a yell, whipping around with her hand to her chest as Dean sat on the couch, smirking at her.

"Son of a bitch! You scared the shit out of me!" Kennedy snapped, her cheeks heating up, she was in her boy shorts and a blue tank top.

"Yeah, I figured that when you yelped." His raspy voice held a chuckle in it and Kennedy averted her gaze from trailing over his bare chest.

"Why are you still here?" She turned back, going into the kitchen and pulling out two cups and hitting the on button on the coffee maker.

"That car didn't move." He stood following after her. "Went to leave and saw it still out there, didn't feel right leaving you by yourself."

"You're being super nice, Dean, I'm worried you've been body snatched."

"It's still early, princess, you haven't pissed me off yet."

"Days just beginning." She smirked, pouring the coffee into the mugs. "Sugars in the Batman jar, milk and creams in the fridge."

"Thanks." He reached around her, opening the fridge door and grabbing the creamer, his body too close to her and once again throwing her off.

"No problem." She cleared her throat, grabbing a spoon and quickly fixing her coffee and walking away. "I have to clothes."

Dean chuckled, not bothering to respond. She closed her bedroom door, placing her coffee down and grabbing a change of clothes, underwear and a bra. She got changed, pulling on her ripped up black jeans as her door busted open and immediately closed.

"Shirtless Ambrose drinking coffee in our kitchen?" Lydia looked at her wide eyed and smiling, like she just stumbled into the best secret ever.

"Oh, of course you can come in, wasn't getting changed or anything." Kennedy rolled her eyes with a laugh, pulling her fitted black scoop neck down over her head.

"Jeans and a bra, you're fine, I've seen you in a bikini. Now spill."

"Literally nothing to spill, breakfast?"

"You mean coffee and talking? Yes." Lydia turned opening the door and leaving, Kennedy pulled her boots on, ruffled her hands through her hair to get it slightly in order, and walked out after her best friend. "So, you two have a good night?"

"Not as much fun as you, I'm guessing." Dean responded, tapping the side of his neck with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up." Lydia smacked her hand over her neck. "Son of a bitch is gonna get it."

"Pretty sure he got it last night." Kennedy muttered, laughing and grabbing her jacket off the couch. "Okay, we're going out so..."

"I gotta open the ring anyways. Seth called, said he'll take your shift today so you can have the day off."

"I meant to call him back."

"Well he feels like crap, the whole drinking after a head wound, so he'll probably be sleeping for another hour or two."

"He thinks he's superman, I swear." Kennedy sighed, grabbing her phone from her back pocket and quickly texting her brother back. "See you later Dean, I'll come by tomorrow or something to take care of the new equipment orders."

"Sounds good." He grabbed his jacket and left, Lydia staring at her with a sly expression.

"You two are getting along."

"We hadn't had a chance to piss each other off." She responded, shrugging and following Lydia out the door before turning and locking it.

"He never crashes here, he always goes home, even when he shouldn't drive. And he's been like... Strangely nice to you."

"That guy I kicked outta the bar last night stuck around after hours... Guess Dean was concerned."

"Oh... Wow." Lydia let out a low whistle as they walked towards the coffee shop.

Their street was littered in little convenient shops, liquor stores, a new restaurant, and their bar, with random shops in between. The next block was a rundown building and a neighborhood that was common knowledge of being a bad area. The coffee shop was only a block away, a nice walk that gave the two women time to talk without anyone around to hear them.

"So... Roman again?" Kennedy looked to Lydia, her long hair hanging to shield her face a bit. "Thought you said that road turned into a _do_ _not_ _enter_?"

"It's complicated." She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "He's just... He's Roman!"

Kennedy laughed, linking her arm through Lydia's. "He's a good guy, my best friend... But you two have done this two times already."

"I know. I guess we'll see how it works out... Third times a charm?" Lydia sighed, opening the door of the coffee shop as they finally arrived.

"I think you guys are great together, when you're not fighting." Kennedy stepped up, ordering their coffees before turning around so they could get a seat.

"I could say the same thing about you and Dean." Kennedy choked on her sip, looking to her friend with a wide eyed stare.

"What?"

"Seriously, you can't be _that_ oblivious, Kennedy." She just stared, waiting for the explanation. "You two argue and start shit for no reason but you're both fully invested in each others literal business, he helps with the bar and you take care of the rings books. You clearly never see him keep tabs on you, not creepily either, but like making sure people aren't bothering you, or when someone says something he's there to stick up for you. And I've caught him giving you the once over before."

"Lydia, I love you, but Dean and I are just business partners and sometimes friends... So stop playing cupid. He's a lunatic half the time and we'd be a time bomb waiting to explode." Kennedy laughed, shaking her head, it was a crazy idea, her and Dean.

"Whatever you say, Kena."


	5. Chapter 5

Kennedy let out another breath as she pushed her arms straight, finishing another set of pushups, and then rose to her feet, wiping at her forehead. It had been a few weeks since the blonde guy showed up at the bar, occasionally she'd see a black SUV parked outside the ring and it wouldn't leave til much later in the night, but no extra problems had shown up yet. She stretched, letting out a groan, and walked back into the empty office of the ring, sitting and sipping at her water. It was early in the morning, the place wasn't open, the guys weren't around, and she had time to kill before the new equipment showed up and she had to begin setting up. She began to unravel the tape from her hands, noting the small amount of blood on her knuckles, and let out a sigh. Seth and her had gotten into a rather large argument the night before, he had heard about some new deal that he needed her to back him with but she had turned him down, barely listening. She wasn't going to put her money, name, or business on the line for some get rich quick scheme Seth had heard about, and he was less then thrilled with her response. The punching bag was helpful after their argument, though she very clearly needed to pay more attention to stop from doing that again. After tossing the tape in the trash, she did some quick bandaging on her knuckles and grabbed all the paperwork piled on Deans desk to begin sorting through. She sighed, organizing by documents that had to be filed, signed, and looked over. Her phone began to ring, breaking her concentration and she picked it up to see a text.

 _I see a light, but no Ambrose car out front._

 _That would be moi._

 _Company?_

Kennedy got up, shaking her head with a smile as she opened the door to see Randy standing in the doorway with his gym bag. "What if I had said no?"

"You're too nice for that." He winked, walking in as she closed the door again. "What are you doing here so early?

"Seth and I got into a lovely sibling spat last night and I couldn't sleep; so I figured I'd come finish the project I started." She shrugged, following after him as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"Project?"

"I got Dean new equipment for the ring, it should be here within the hour."

"Oh yeah?" Randy looked back to her, giving her a strange look. "Seems to me like this should be your place sometimes."

"Listen here, Orton, its to early for that type of argument." Kennedy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We help each other out."

"Sorry, sorry." He put his hands up in mock surrender with a smile. "Just figured Dean would be the one doing the work for his establishment."

"I'm am early bird, I tend to get things done a bit sooner then the rest of 'em."

"Alright, well what has to happen before they get here?" Randy stretched with a small yawn.

"I already did it. Anything Dean isn't keeping had to be pulled together so I detached all the bags, rolled the mats and took down the ropes." She pointed behind her and Randy let out a low whistle.

"You've been here for a bit, huh?"

"Since five. Dean will probably be here eventually."

"We got some time to kill and you've definitely done enough." Randy hopped up into the ropeless ring and turned, hand out. "Come on, you gotta be my side chick while I warm up."

"Scuse me?" Kennedy raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, wiggling his fingers.

She sighed, walking forward and grabbing his hand to hop up. Randy kneeled down, setting himself up to start doing push ups.

"Sit on my back."

"What?"

"Come on, sit on my back so I've got some extra umph to lift."

Kennedy walked over, stepping over him so she had a leg on either side, with her hands on her hips. "You said umph instead of weight to avoid me kicking you. I appreciate that."

Randy snorted, a small smile settling on his face. Kennedy sat down, crossing her legs and shimmying til she was comfortable. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, you're fine, how much am I doing?"

"Let's see if you can do fifty."

"Pft, I could do that in my sleep." Randy scoffed.

He pushed himself up, earning a small yelp from Kennedy as she put her hands out on his shoulder blades to stay steady, he dropped back down and kept a steady pace as she counted off each one.

"47. Keep your back straight, Orton, don't want to damage anything. 48."

"Shut your mouth, Rollins."

"49. Pft, make me. 50!" She clapped and before she could move Randy was standing up and she was wrapping her legs around his abdomen and her arms around his neck. "Jesus, warn a girl!"

"And where's the fun in that?" He turned his head to look at her, her chin resting on her arm and bringing his face closer.

She cleared her throat and hopped off his back with a laugh. "Jerk."

Randy took a step forward, looking down at her with a smirk, and a tilt to his head. "Didn't you challenge me to make you shut up a second ago?"

Kennedy froze, Randy tilted his head down lower going in for a kiss and she couldn't process the moment.

"Well aren't you two getting cozy." Randy signed, a roll of his eyes as he turned to look at Dean with an aggravated expression. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

Kennedy finally moved, ignoring the burn in her cheeks, and walked over, hopping down from the ring. "Great timing, the equipment should be arriving any minute."

"Looks like you were getting ready to handle his equipment." Dean mumbled.

"Watch it, Ambrose." Randy snapped, hopping down and getting in Deans face, Kennedy got in between them, her back to Randy's chest and both her hands on Deans. "Jealousy doesn't suit you much."

"I ain't jealous of you, Orton." Kennedy pushed Dean back, stepping with him.

"Enough, both of you. What's gotten into you guys?" Kennedy ignored the look Dean gave her, turning back to Randy. "If you wanna help, then stay and help, or come back later and get some rounds in. But this isn't happening right now, not after I cleaned this place up."

"I'll help, said I would so I will." Randy turned away, heading over to tie up the rolled matt's.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Kennedy turned back to Dean, eyes a blaze.

"What's with you? Getting into bed with Randy, now?" Dean laughed, shaking his head and walking towards the office. "Bad choice on that one, he's not exactly the greatest guy."

"First of all, where do you get off making ANY comments about who I acquaint myself with? And second, like you are any better!"

"You're right, it's not my place. Sorry princess." The sarcasm was heavy and Kennedy wanted to smack him. "What has to get done?"

"Fuck you, Dean. You don't get to judge me. Randy and I haven't slept together, I don't know what the whole scene was out there but if there's something you need to get off your chest, do it now." Kennedy poked him, hard, in the chest, not backing down as his eyes narrowed at her in annoyance.

"I don't have a problem."

"Really, cause that's doesn't seem to be the case to me."

"What?"

"Never mind, the bell just went off, let's just get this over with." She opened the door of the office, walking out. "We'll go over the costs later."

"You starting fights with every one?" Seth and Roman were in the gym, Kennedy rolled her eyes, shoving her brother out of the way.

"I'm looking for one right now, so you might want to play nice with me today, boys."

Seth followed after her, staying quiet as she opened the back door and greeted the movers. "What's got you all pissy today?"

"Seth, I'm really not in the mood." Kennedy sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Seriously, Kena, what's up?"

"I'm just frustrated, with you and Dean, and work. That's all. I'll be fine once I get moving and can focus on something else."

"Listen, little sis, I'm sorry for fighting you. I just thought it was a good idea." His face was dead pan and it was a reluctant apology, but Kennedy knew it was the best he could do.

"It's alright... Just try and understand where I'm coming from, okay?" He nodded and stepped forward, hugging her.

"I do."

"I don't like fighting you, you pain."

"Eh, it's what I'm good at." He ruffled her hair and walked away, clearing the way for the equipment to start being brought in.

It took two hours to set everything up properly, Randy had taken to making sure all the weight shelves were properly put together, the weights organized, and ready to use. Roman had Lydia on his shoulders and Dean had Kennedy on his to boost them up to hang up the banners back up as well, the final touches after everything had been placed. Dean and her were in a civil state of talking to get the work down, but being around their friends had loosened them up enough to joke.

"Please don't drop me." Kennedy laughed, trying to get the banner in the pin. "Please."

"Not promising anything, princess." Dean dipped down slightly, Kennedy yelped and used one hand to grab on to his shoulder as he laughed loudly at her.

"Oh my God, I will choke you out!" She slapped the top of his head. "Stand still so we can get this up right."

They got the banner hitched up and Dean kneeled down, allowing Kennedy to shift off his shoulders, and the lot turned to take a look at the final set up. Kennedy crossed her arms over her chest, a large smile taking up her face as she took in their hard work. Roman gently grabbed the side of her head and placed a kiss atop her head while Seth tossed in arm over her shoulders.

"Looks good, Kena, you did good." Seth stated, Kennedy wrapped an arm around his waist, thankful for the recognition.

She looked up as she felt someone staring at her, Dean was looking at her and she just smiled in return before he turned away and headed towards his office... he was being odd all day; she had tossed it up to their argument, but now she wasn't so sure.

The sound of clapping broke her train of thought and she looked over to see two strangers walking into the ring. She stepped forward as Dean had stopped and looked the two over, Randy was next to her, slightly in front as the tall, close shaved headed man continued clapping. Kennedy looked over to Dean, who seemed perplexed, then to Roman who was standing slightly in front of Lydia.

"Looks very nice, guys, honestly, I really like the red, black, and white, look for the room."

"And who are you?" Dean asked, arms tense by his side.

"My names Hunter, this is my wife Stephanie."

"Lovely. Rings closed." Kennedy went to move forward again, not liking the once over the Hunter guy was giving Dean, but Randy put his arm out, gently pushing her back with a shake of his head and eyes never leaving the two.

"I'm not here to train, Mr. Ambrose, I'm hear to talk business with Rollins." He looked to Seth. "About Asylum."

"Well you're talking to the wrong Rollins, then." Kennedy spoke up and Hunter turned his gaze to her with a large smile, half charming, half shark.

"Ms. Rollins, I did not realize that you were the owner of Asylum. I'm Hunter Hemsley, I would love if you and I could sit and talk about the future of The Asylum." Hunter stepped forward, going to outstretch his hand but Dean was in between them instantly.

"I think you need to leave while I speak to my business partner." He said lowly, not flinching as Hunter stared him down, coldly.

"I'm pretty sure, Dean, that I was addressing the young lady behind you. Now, Ms, Rollins, I didn't grab your first name."

"I didn't give it." She stood straight, a face of composure though she was worried about the tension in the room.

"Show some respect to my husband." The woman finally spoke up, her face twisted into a snarl before returning to what Kennedy could only call, bitch face.

"Respect is earned, not giving." Kennedy snapped, looking Stephanie in the eye, before she could respond Hunter put his hand out.

"Stephanie, she is right, she has no clue who we are. My wife and I just opened up The McMahon restaurant a few buildings down, we're... business people. And the group of us do business with a lot of the same people." Hunter looked everyone over, finally landing on Dean. "And we have an eye for talent and this room is full of talent. Dean, Roman, Seth, you all have done a fantastic job of handling very important peoples business meetings and money, and Ms. Rollins has kept that bar up and running with those meetings happening after hours. Let me buy you out, take care of everything, and all you have to do is stick around to keep the people happy that their 'boys' are still part of the show."

Kennedy's heart dropped, this was Deans dirty deeds coming to bite them in the ass, this was why the Wyatt's approached them about buying out Deans books. This was the side business, not about the bar or the ring.

"I'm not interested in being someones bitch." Dean laughed, looking back to Roman.

"I'm with you, brother." Roman nodded, stepping forward a bit but keeping his frame in between Lydia and what could only be seen as a threat.

"I ain't selling nothing." Dean laughed, stepping back and turning away. "So you can leave."

"I was trying to be nice, Dean, but okay. I know you and Kennedy's leases are tied together, Business Partners is more then just a term. So; I am not talking to you, I am talking to Kennedy." Hunter looked to her, she felt her stomach twist, he had gone digging and she wasn't sure what else he knew. "You don't want to be tied up in all this, I know a thing or two and I know you are not involved in what Dean, Roman, and your brother do after hours. You allow them to use the building, but this isn't your game to play. Sell to me and I can guarantee you a cushioned life for the rest of your life. No problems, no fights, no cars waiting outside your bar late at night. Just money and power."

"Mr. Hemsley, I appreciate your fake interest in what I am and am not involved in but as Dean said, I ain't selling nothing." Kennedy didn't like his implications, the subtle threat laced in his words, she didn't want a pay off, she wanted to run her business and earn her living, she didn't want it to be handed to her. "Now, you and your wife can leave."

"I can see you all need to talk this over. We'll be seeing you again. Randy, always a pleasure." Hunter smiled, turning and following after Stephanie as they exited the ring.

Kennedy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as Randy turned to look at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, how do you know them?" Kennedy spat out, speaking faster then usual.

"I work for them... sort of."

"What?"

"I... I go and collect money from people who owe them." Randy sighed, seeing the slight judgment and worry in Kennedy's eyes. "You knew I was involved in some shit, Ken, half the businesses and neighbors in this neighborhood are."

"Did you tell them about us?" Roman had his hand around Randy's neck, Kennedy being pushed to the side as Dean stood behind him.

"No! I had no clue they were going to even show up here." Randy broke Romans hold, anger lacing his features. "I wouldn't sell Kennedy out like that. She has the lease, her name is on The Asylum and Unhinged Ring, I wouldn't put her at risk, Reigns, you know that."

"What do you mean, her names on both leases?" Seth spoke up, moving to stand next to Kennedy.

"Dean and I share the ring... two years back Dean hit some trouble and needed help, so he gave me 'half' the business, put my name on the lease, and I paid off some of the debt the previous owner had accumulated." Kennedy answered, looking from Roman to Seth. "We didn't want everyone to know that there was some issues, so I didn't say anything about being the co-owner."

"So you own Unhinged and The Asylum?" Seth spat, jealousy lacing his words.

"I own the bar, Seth, the ring is Deans. Make no mistake about that."

"What the hell, Kennedy, couldn't fill me in?" Seth snapped, running his hands through his hair.

"It was my personal business to handle! There wasn't any reason for anyone beside Dean and I to know!"

"Hey, hey! Before we tear each other apart, why don't we focus on what those two fucks just dropped on you guys!" Lydia snapped, breaking the arguments up and drawing the attention to her. "In case you all forgot, those two said McMahon, as in the biggest family on the scene... biggest one that has been in the scene, and they want Kennedy and you three, on their roster."

"Well, I'm not selling." Kennedy snapped, rubbing at her face.

"Thats fine and dandy, Kennedy, but that family doesn't understand the word _no_. And this was just a drop in." Lydia stressed, looking at Roman and Kennedy. "Randy, tell them."

"They have sucked in almost every business they encounter, they have half the PD on their payroll. They push drugs, and are trying to get into the arms business as well. Right now, Dean deals with most of the arms money and head of families in this area, and Hunter and Stephanie want that under them, and no one else. They don't do competition, and the Families you're working with don't break deals with trusted sources. Which you, Roman, and Seth are... so I'm guessing Hunter wants you working for them, or out of the picture and it seems Kennedy is the key to that."

"FUCK!" Dean yelled, turning and punching the post of the ring several times quickly and harshly.

"Dean, goddammit!" Kennedy lunged, grabbing his elbow and yanking him back, his knuckles bleeding. "Stop!"

"This is not good." Roman sighed.

"I had a feeling something was going on but I didn't think it was this." Dean mumbled, not even acknowledging his hand.

"Is _that_ why Romans been around twice as much?" Kennedy asked, noting how much time Roman had been hanging around the house instead of him and Lydia going out.

"I do just like hanging with my best friend." Roman smiled at her and she returned it, appreciating his attempt to make her feel better.

"Seriously, though?"

"We were worried about the junkie that was popping up, he seemed to like you so I stuck around a little but more to make sure nothing happened." Roman nodded. "It was just on the off chance anyone approached you."

"Oh my god, and you couldn't let me know? I don't know if you guys forgot but I am completely able to handle my goddamn self!" Kennedy snapped, pushing by everyone and grabbing her jacket. "And now, even more so since Ive been dragged into this shit!"

She stormed out of the ring, walking towards the back alley to head towards her apartment.

"Kennedy, wait!" Lydia was chasing after her, her blue hair tied up into a pony. "Just wait a second."

"Did you know?"

"No. Roman was just always okay with hanging in, but listen please. Ive heard some of the stories from the shit he gets involved in... just listen to what they say, and be careful."

Kennedy sighed, running her hand through her hair, seeing a black SUV drive slowly by behind Lydia before driving off, her stomach dropped again and she thought she might throw up from the stress. "I will be, I just need to take a second, okay?"

"Yeah, okay... do you want me to take your shift at the bar tonight?"

"Nah, I need to work... no ones scaring me out of what I do." Kennedy sighed, hands on her hips. "How bad is this, Lyds?"

"Pretty bad... but with Dean, Roman, and your brother dealing with it we should be good."

"I hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! You're all lovely 3**

Kennedy walked in the back door of the building, heading down the hallway towards the bar with a slight weight to her, she was exhausted and it was easy to tell tonight. The small office of the bar was her haven away from everything, the walls were a deep blue and her desk, filing cabinet, and chair were all black. Pictures of her and the guys, her and Lydia, her uncle who used to own the place, and a few signed comics decorated the walls. She smiled and walked in, dropping her bag on her chair. She used her fingers to comb her hair down, her short hair was growing in and she had decided to let it happen, going back to her longer hair was more appealing then keeping her pixie.

"Hey." She looked up to see Lydia.

"Hey, thanks for coming in, Brie called out again." Kennedy sighed.

"Can we fire her? Her and Nikki?" Lydia walked in to the office, placing her bag on the desk and taking a seat in the other chair.

"I'm not a huge fan of them either, but they get their job done more often then not, they aren't ALWAYS terrible, and ladies night is a hit when both Bella twins are on."

"Booo." Lydia sang, tossing a thumbs down towards Kennedy.

"Paige is on tonight too."

"Okay, I feel better now. I can deal with Nikki." Lydia stood, finger combing her hair to add some volume as Kennedy shook her arms out of her coat.

"Hot damn, no wonder ladies night is such a hit." The two girls looked up, as Roman let out a whistle, to see him and Dean standing in the doorway.

"Keep it in you pants Reigns, at least until her shift is over." Kennedy laughed.

Tonight's Ladies Night was leather themed, which everyone complained about, but each month patrons got to vote for one theme and that was the months winner. Lydia was in pleather leggings, heeled boots, a red tank top and her cropped leather jacket and Kennedy couldn't help but chuckle at Romans glare. "I think he's drooling."

"Hey, my lady looks good."

"I'm gonna throw up." Dean said, looking from the floor to Roman with a crooked smirk.

"I'm with ya." Kennedy sighed, shaking her head as the couple walked out, Roman tossing his arm over Lydia's shoulders.

"Who's on tonight?" Dean stepped further in, closing the door so it was only open a crack behind him.

"Lydia, Paige, Nikki, and me with Roman on the door. Paige and I are on the bar, Lydia and Nikki are running the floor." Kennedy answered, retying her boots.

"That outfit is asking for trouble." Dean shook his head with a laugh.

"What's wrong with my outfit!" Kennedy turned to him, palms up with a bewildered expression; she was in fitted pleather pants, a black and purple corset styled top, black shiny chunk heeled ankle boots, with Ankh and Isis head silver bangles adorning her wrists.

"Oh, nothings wrong with it, believe me."

"Stop looking at me like that Ambrose, or I'll poke your eyes out." She narrowed her eyes at him, bringing her hand up to make a mock poking motion with her fingers.

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled, chewing on his gum with his hands up in surrender and a mischievous smirk on his face. "Can't blame a guy for liking what he sees."  
And he was gone before Kennedy could respond, her jaw slack. Did Dean just hit on her?

"I think I'm losing it." Kennedy shook her head, grabbing her apron and heading out to the front.

The night only got busier as the hours stretched out, Kennedy and Nikki were working double time and both women were growing tired of most of the patrons. Roman had booted three guys out so far, one who grabbed Paige's ass only to get his ass knocked to the ground, and the other two who got in a fight over who had bigger arms... it was turning into a joke of a night. Kennedy ducked out the back door, heading towards the refrigerator to grab another case of bottles for the bar, and to take a second to breathe. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened out her top. She was a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't the first time the staff had to dress up for a theme night, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey." Kennedy jumped, whipping around to see Seth coming from the gym entrance. "Sorry, sis."

"Its okay, scared the shit out of me. What's up?" Kennedy reached into the fridge, pulling out a case of Budweiser and sliding it out to close the door.

"Nothing, just wanted to check in on ya... have you heard anything else from the goon squad?" Seth seemed solemn, his hair tied back into a bun and his glasses on, not his usual put together self.

"No, I haven't, I'm pretty sure they'll be leaving us alone for a little while before offering a deal again." She shrugged, lifting the case up to her shoulder. "Have you?"

"It's getting pretty crazy out there, you need help?"

"If you could grab another case of Coors, I'd be super appreciative."

"Of course, Kennedy."

She stalled, looking to him with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" He nodded, walking into the fridge and grabbing a case. They walked out, dropping the cases and Seth turned to her, dropping a kiss on her temple. "Love you, Kena."

"Love you too, Seth."

Kennedy watched him leave and grew concerned, looking up to see Roman watching them as well, he cocked his eyebrow and she shrugged, looking back to where Seth had just disappeared through.

"Hey, Ken, this guy will not go." Lydia popped up, her face set in an annoyed expression. "I'm gonna hit him, in his face, hard."

"ROMAN." Kennedy hollered, lifting herself up on the bar. "WE GOT A PATIENT WHO NEEDS HANDLING!"

Roman walked through the door, Lydia lifted her knee up on a stool and pointed out a red headed individual who was stumbling trying to punch the speed bag. Roman walked up, grabbed the guy by the back of the neck and began to walk him out, Kennedy shook her head with a laugh and went back to work. Dean walked in as Roman tossed the guy out, laughing and clapping his friend on the back before walking over to where Kennedy was serving.

"Why are you here on your night off?" Kennedy turned to him with a raised eyebrow, taking in his blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket, a favorite outfit of his.

"Only place I can get free beers." He smiled childishly and she rolled her eyes, grabbing a Coors and dropping it in front of him. "Such great service."

"I will cut you off at one." She pointed at him, turning away and going back to work.

There was only half an hour till last call, things had finally slowed down, and the girl were enjoying the small peace of the night. Nikki and Kennedy were starting the clean up, running the large dishwasher, and breaking down cardboard while Paige and Lydia continued on serving the patrons sitting around the room for last call.

"Ken, I gotta get out of here." Nikki sighed looking over with a tired smile.

"I can handle it, Nik, get outta here before I change my mind." Kennedy patted her shoulder as she tossed her towel in the small bag of dirty laundry, Kennedy wasn't gonna fight the other women, it had been a long night all around and Nikki had done her job without making anyone else's difficult.

"Aren't you being friendly tonight." Dean mumbled, leaning on the bartop while lazily tipping the bottle up to his lips, finishing off his beer.

"Aren't you a little buzzed tonight." Kennedy leaned her hands on the bar, looking as Dean smiled with a shrug. "How are you getting home?"

"I... am going home with Roman." He pointed at the door and Kennedy laughed, no one was standing there. "Or you. Let's see who can win... an arm wrestle."

"I think, you need some water." Paige leaned over, laughing at Deans drunken smile. "Roman has closed the door, no new patients, Boss."

"Awesome, 10 minutes and we clear the rest out and close up." Kennedy nodded, turning back to finish cleaning.

"Sorry ma'am but I think I need a drink and maybe your number." Kennedy clenched her jaw, ready to get in the guys face because she was so tired, only to meet the face of a smirking Randy Orton.

"You're such a jackass and that was so lame." Kennedy rolled her eyes, tossing a towel at him.

"Aw, come on, I'm not all bad." He shrugged, leaning back from the bar to straighten out the black button up shirt that adorned him.

"What do you want?" Kennedy started emptying the dishwasher, looking over to see Dean staring at the two of them with an interested gaze.

"You got plans after work?" Randy reached over, grabbing a cherry and popping it in his mouth, chewing.

"I was planning on getting out of this god forsaken top and into some pajamas. Why?"

"That little hole in the wall , all night, waffle joint just reopened, got remodeled... need someone to come judge if it is still as good as it was." Randy shrugged and Kennedy looked up to him, arms crossed with a playfully questioning stare.

"Why so interested in hanging out with me all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I always liked hanging out with you, we used to all the time when we first met; then you got all busy and popular." Kennedy laughed as Lydia walked over, empty bottles and glasses on a tray.

"Right, cause I'm the popular one."

"Come on, Kenz, quick bite to eat, I will even run upstairs and grab you a shirt to change into." Randy leaned his hands on the bar.

Kennedy looked to Lydia who looked from Dean, to Randy, back to Kenz only to shrug with a 'why not' face. She looked to the ground, cursing her best friends lack of help. "Sure, why not."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside for you." Randy nodded with a smile, shoving his hands into his jeans. "Im guessing a black tee shirt?"

"Yes please." She nodded waving as he left. "Right, tonight has just been the absolute strangest and stressful night ever."

"Poor thing, going on a date must be sooo hard." Dean pouted, standing up and finishing his beer. "Poor little princess."

"Shut up Dean." Lydia sighed, giving him a knowing look.

"Right, right." He put his hands up, head down. "Don't need to get mad."

"It is not a date, its just Randy and me getting food." Kennedy snapped, his bipolar actions, from nice, to prick, giving her a headache. "What's the issue?"

"Randy's getting what he wants." Paige walked by as the last patrons left, and Roman came in locking the door behind him.

"Shut up, English." Dean sneered, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Clearly I'm missing a piece of information." Kennedy snapped, annoyed at everything transpiring, and Dean walked over to hug Roman.

"Lets get out of here, brother, I have beers calling my name!"

"You might have had enough." Roman laughed, patting his back. "You guys good on closing?"

"We're almost done, Paige and I are going out after and Kennedy has a date with Orton." Lydia smiled widely, nodding at Roman.

"Its not a date!"

"Ohh alright... tonight should be fun, aye brother?"

"Woo!" Dean stood, arms out and headed towards the door.

Roman waved goodbye to everyone and followed his best friend out, Kennedy sighed. "You guys can head out, I'll wrap up here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Lyds, go on. Randy is waiting for me so theres nothing to worry about."

"Alright, Ill see you when you get home."

Paige and Lydia gathered their items and left, leaving Kennedy to wrap up the last little bit of cleaning that had to be done. She heard a knock and walked to the door, opening it to see Randy again.

"Here you go." Kennedy smiled, taking the shirt from his hand.

"Thanks, I should only be a few more minutes."

"No rush, I'll be out front waiting in the car."

"Right... Okay. Be out in a bit." Randy turned and Kennedy closes the door, feeling more nervous then she liked.

She walked to her office, quickly shedding her top and pulling the fitted tee down over her form before going back to the front. She pulled all the trash into the back hallway, swept, and mopped the floor before deciding she had taken long enough. She left the trash for tomorrow, shooting Seth a text to let him know that was the only thing left over from the night, and grabbed her bag and keys from the office, locking the back door and heading out the front, locking it behind her before sliding into the passenger side of Randy's car.

"So, waffles?" Kennedy leaned her head against the head rest, looking to him as he pulled out into the street.

"You've never gone?"

"Roman makes the best waffles ever, and Lydia learned his secret, so I never have to leave my house. I just harrass Lyds til she gets up and makes them." Kennedy smiled and Randy nodded with a laugh.

"Sounds like a great set up."

"Oh yeah, it's great." Kennedy straightened up, letting out a yawn.

"Long night?"

"Theme nights always are. And with all the shit going on with the Gym and Bar, I haven't slept and just keep working... So I'm just... I'm just exhausted." She smiled sadly and Randy pulled into a spot.

"I have no problem taking you home, you've been running nonstop." He met her gaze and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, now let's see if these waffles are everything you've cracked them up to be."

Kennedy walked up the stairs to her apartment with a small smile on her face, Randy had been right, the waffles rivaled Romans, and the place served beer as well. She reached into her bag, grabbing her keys to unlock the door when her phone began to ring. It was almost 3 in the morning, who the hell was calling her?

"This better not be something stupid." She picked up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Ouch, how rude."

"Dean? What's up? Is Seth okay?" Kennedy twisted the knob open, dropping her bag against the wall, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I haven't seen him tonight." Kennedy sighed, relief settling in her gut at the response. "How was your little date?"

He was drunk, she rolled her eyes, turning the living room light on and taking a seat on the couch. "Seriously? That's why you called me at 2:45 in the morning?"

"Must've been a dud if you're home." He chuckled and she heard him take a sip.

"How do you know I'm home?"

"Cause no one would answer their phone if they weren't. So, was it boring? Or did you fuck and bounce?"

"I'm hanging up, stop drinking and sober up, ass." Kennedy took the phone away from her ear, ending the call.

What a piece of work! She was going to end up kicking some common sense into his pain in the ass self. Her phone beeped and she opened up her messages, Randy had gotten home and was thankful for a fun night. She typed out a quick response, thanking him for the food and wishing him good night before getting up and heading to her room, plugging her phone on the charger. All she wanted was some good night sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kennedy sat on the floor of the basement of her uncles house, the sound of a TV echoing above her head as her aunt watched whatever Soap she was currently obsessed with. Pictures were strewn about the floor in front of her, some old of her dad and him, some fairly new of them before her and Seth's uncle got sick and passed. She had called out of her shift today, having Paige pick it up for her, so that she could clear her head for a few days. Thankfully she had had the previous day off and had slept through most of it, only answering Lydia so knew she wasn't dead and shooting one to Seth, who hadn't responded, as well.

"Kennedy? Dear? Do you need anything?" She looked up to see her aunt standing on the stairs, looking down at her with concern.

"I'm alright, aunty, thanks though."

"Is everything okay, gremlin?" Kennedys heart squeezed at the childhood nickname her uncle had come up with it.

"Yeah, just missing him today. I'm gonna take a few swings at the sandbag, so if it gets too shakey let me know." She stood up while pulling the pictures into a pile and placing them on the table, off against the wall.

"Your uncle used to work out down here, dear, nothings gonna get worse then that. I'll bring down a bottle of water for you and the old gloves are in his drawer by the tools."

"Thanks."

Kennedy grabbed her gloves, the first pair her uncle ever got her, and slid her fingers through the worn in fabric before wrapping the Velcro around her wrist. She flexed her fingers, took her oversized shirt off so she was in her tank top, and grabbed her phone; popping it in the doc Seth had left here and shuffling her Bring Me the Horizon play list. She kept her feet planted on the ground, changing the rhythm of her hits with the tempo of each song. She continued on for a CD and a half before taking a step back and shaking out her arms, she saw water on the table and smiled, thankful for her aunts thoughtfulness. She grabbed the water and took a few sips before capping and grabbing the small towel to wipe at her face.

"Your forms getting better." She turned, seeing Roman sitting a few steps up, watching her.

"When... what?"

"Been here for about five minutes, you were in the zone so I didn't want to interrupt." He stood up, moving down the rest of the steps, and walking to stand next to her. "This is a good photo."

Roman picked up the picture of her and Seth outside the bar with their uncle, all smiles, Seth's hair dyed black and hers bright red. "Yeah, we were weirdos back then."

"Not much has changed." Kennedy chuckled, punching him in his arm.

"Whats up?"

"Well, you and Seth have been ghost for a couple days, Lydia said you had needed some time off... that usually means you're here or sleeping. And you weren't at home."

"Seth's been gone too?" Kennedy was confused, he had to work a double today. "Who's at the bar?"

"Lydia and Brie worked the day shift, Paige and Niki are working the night." Roman answered, putting the picture back on the table. "Lyds and Dean are waiting at the gym for us."

"Let me get my stuff together and we can go."

"Car?"

"Jogged here." Kennedy grabbed her shirt and shoved it into her bag, bringing it over her shoulder and following Roman back upstairs. "Bye auntie! I'll call you and we'll make plans for dinner."

"Of course, sweetheart. Be careful.. okay?" Kennedy leaned her head into the kitchen, her aunt smiling softly at her, she had always known what her husband had been into.

"You know it, love you."

Roman parked in the back of the building, the two getting out and heading up the ramp toward the side entrance. Kennedy shoved her hands in her front pockets, she didn't take the time to change and regretted it only slightly.

"Are you okay?" She looked over to Roman who had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just feeling a little off." She shrugged, smiling softly at her friend.

"Anything to do with your night with Orton?" The two friends stopped, Kennedy leaned against the wall, crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow at him. "Lydia might've said a little something something..."

"It was fun, actually, Randy's a great guy. I forgot how much fun he could be." She kicked her boot clad foot against the pavement. "We used to hang out a good amount when I first started working at the bar, right before I took it over... After that we were both so busy we drifted."

"So what is it? Zip your jacket up, its getting cold." Kennedy let out a laugh, pulling her jacket together to zip, the black tank top that showed her mid driff becoming covered up.

"You're such a big brother." She shook her head, looking to Roman with an amused smirk.

"You were saying?" He laughed, moving to lean against the wall with her.

"I like Randy, a lot, and I had fun going out with him but when I got home I got a call from an intoxicated Dean being a super prick."

"He called you?"

"Yeah."

"I put him to bed at like one, he was out." Roman ran his hand through his long black hair with a baffled expression. "He was very drunk."

"Everyone's making these tiny jabs about me and Randy and then about Dean. Just tell me what the deal is, Roman."

"Kena, I love you more then I love most people," Roman put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Things will work out, but if you're really curious about what ever is going on, ask the person who's making you think about it."

"Dean's an asshole, talking about anything that isn't business is a joke."

"Don't know what to tell you, babe." Roman kissed the top of her head. "Let's get inside."

Kennedy nodded, following him into the gym, and shedding her jacket as Lydia walked out from the office with Dean.

"He's in a great mood today." She scoffed, standing with Kennedy. "This is gonna be fun."

"So what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, looking around at the three of them. "And where's Seth?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Seth came walking in from the bar, a small smrik on his face as he twirled her bat around, he must've gone to the cages to burn off some steam.

"Where have you been, Rollins? You left us scrambling the past two days." Dean sounded pissed and Kennedy sighed.

"I had other things to take care of." Seth snapped and she looked to him confused, he could he a prick but he was never like that.

"I got coverage for my shifts." Kennedy spoke up. "The bar should've been fine. So what has both of your panties in a bunch?"

"There were other things that had to be handled and he left us a bit screwed." Roman answered, arms crossed as he stared down Seth.

"Well, I had more important matters."

"Like what?" Dean snapped.

"Like doing what's best for business."

Kennedy froze, looking back as Hunter, another huge man, and two smaller (in comparison at least) men walked in from the door that lead to the bar hallway.

"What the hell?" Roman moved forward and suddenly Seth swung from behind, wacking the bat off Romans back.

"SETH!' Kennedy hollared, going to move forward only to be grabbed from behind by one of the thugs, she'd been to preoccupied to see him sneak up behind her.

"Not so tough now, huh!" Seth sneered, lifting the bat up to hit him again.

Lydia pushed by Dean, running up behind Seth and lifting her leg, kicking him hard behind the knee cap. Seth stumbled, letting out a painful yelp as Lydia dragged him back. She kicked him once in the side but before she could land another Seth grabbed her foot and pushed her back, causing her to fall near Roman. She scurried to her feet, blocking her boyfriend from another blow.

"This had got nothing to do with you, Lyds." Seth started to advance and Kennedy brought her elbow down, hitting the man holding her hard in the ribs, his arm dropped and she grabbed it,quickly flipping him over her shoulder and causing him to land hard on his back.

"Come near me and I'll fuck you up, Seth." Lydia spat, anger lacing her words.

"Hey!" Seth turned and Dean hit him hard in his gut. "Son of a bitch."

Seth stumbled back, away from Lydia, and stared at Dean with rage. Dean looked like he had snapped, his eyes wide and jaw clenched as he advanced on Seth, swinging once but Seth was fast on his feet, ducking and bringing the bat up to hit Dean hard in the gut, he fell to his knees and Seth swing again, knocking him in the back. He lifted the bat again and Kennedy came from the side, grabbing the bat with both hands and yanking it hard, Seth stumbled, loosing his grip so Kennedy had it.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" She yelled, her voice shrill with panic and confusion. "Get the fuck back!"

Seth kept his hands up as Kennedy flipped the bat around, holding on to it like she was getting ready for a pitch.

"This is what's best! These two are dragging us down, we have a better opportunity!" Seth yelled as Hunter, and the other three moved in, circling her.

"Like hell it is! You sold us out! They're your friends! We're family, damnit!" Kennedy wanted to hit him, to break his nose.

"I bought in!" He yelled back, years of pent up aggression finally breaking loose and pointing down at Dean who was trying to stand. "You tied in with that lunatic! You basically own him! You can do the right thing, finally live comfortably! Just sell me the deed!"

"I WORK FOR WHAT I WANT YOU LAZY SHIT!" Kennedy tossed the bat, hard, and Seth ducked. "This is MY bar! My business! And I won't ever sell it you scum bag!"

"YOU DONT EVEN DESERVE IT! IT'S A FAMILY BAR, YOU ADOPTED BRAT!" Seth walked forward and Hunter grabbed his shoulder. "Benny should've sold it to me! At least I'm a real Rollins!"

"You piece of shit." Lydia muttered, unable to believe what Seth was saying as she helped Roman to his feet.

Kennedy froze, her whole body heating up as anger flooded her blood stream, she stepped forward but stopped as she felt a hand on her calf. She knelt down, checking on Dean as he blinked through the pain, and he shook his head, warning her.

"I might be adopted, Seth, but I was more family to Benny, more business oritented then you could ever be. You want everything handed to you, that's why Benny didn't hand you the bar. He knew you'd run it into the ground." Kennedy's voice was tight, anger and tears making it hard to talk, and she stood back up. "And if you're a real Rollins... Well mom and dad would be rolling in their graves."

"I'll get the bar, I'll take you to court!" Seth's anger was getting to him, Hunter held him back still as Kennedy made sure to continue shielding Dean from the two other guys.

"I was LEGALLY adopted when I was 2 years old, you moron." Kennedy stated, laughing in his face. "The bar is legally mine, Benny did everything by the books when he sold it to me."

"You're making a very bad decision, Kennedy." Hunter finally speaks, looking the younger woman in the eyes, dead pan. "We can, and will, make all of your lives very difficult."

"Be my guest, but we can do the same to you. You got fear, Hunter, but we got loyalty. So don't step foot near my bar again... and Seth, stay the fuck away cause I won't be able to stop any of them from killing you."

"You'll be hearing from us, Ms. Rollins."

"I'm sure of it."

Seth, Hunter, and his crew left, slamming the door as they left. The sounds of crashing could be heard and Kennedy went to go outside, her anger getting the better of her.

"Don't." Dean was sitting on the ground, holding his ribs.

"Are you kidding?!" Another crash was heard and glass fell to the floor.

"Seth knows you. Windows don't cost shit, bail does." Dean took a pained breath.

"I'm going to kill him." She seethed, going over to help Dean to his feet, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Kennedy, he said some fucked up shit."

"He hit you and Roman with a bat, Dean, my feelings got hurt, whatever." Kennedy stepped back, running her hand through her hair and feeling seriously uncomfortable with everyone's concerned gazes. "Okay, stop! Yeah, you all know now, misfit level plus 2 for Kennedy! I'm adopted, whoopy Dee fucking doo."

She shoved past Dean, grabbing her bag and heading to the bar. Her head and chest hurt and she just needed to get away from everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Kennedy was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor behind the bar with a large brush, with Halsey blaring through the speakers. She had been on a warpath the last week and a half, running a tighter ship then any of the girls or guys were used too, and busting her ass to get the bar cleaned up. She had ordered and replaced the windows in the gym before Dean even had a chance, Randy helping her even though she had been avoiding everyone on a personal level. 'Gasoline' began to echo out of her speakers and she leaned back, shifting so she was sitting with her back against the bar, her knees bent so she could lay her arms across each one. She should've picked a different album, but with where her head was at every song she loved spoke to her heart and made her over think everything. She tossed the brush into the bucket violently, sudsy water slopping up and over the edge, bringing her hand up and rubbing at her face.

She couldn't get Seth's words out of her head, couldn't shake the utter rejection she felt in her bones, everything had turned to shit and there was very little she could do about it. She let out a sigh, leaning her head back with her eyes closed, as the song continued on. She needed to sleep, badly, but she couldn't; she had to keep busy.

"Kennedy?" She jumped, looking over to see Dean standing by the side of the bar, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing, its two in the morning."

"I'm cleaning. What do you want?" She stood up, wiping at her jeans and meeting Deans gaze with a blank one.

"Roman said the lights were still on, figured you might've forgotten, came to double check." She walked by him, heading to her back office, and he followed after her.

"Well, clearly I am still here, so you don't have to worry, you can go home."

"Kena, you gotta get some sleep. You put yourself on at the gym at 7am."

"What do you want, Dean?" Kennedy turned to him with an exasperated sigh. "Why are you up my ass?"

"Listen here, princess, you've been acting all wound up all week, not only do you, but everyone else, needs a break."

"Then quit. Work the gym only, I don't care." Kennedy shrugged.

"You think that's what this is about, working to much?" Dean tilted his head back with a laugh. "I can work just fine. This is about you."

"Me? Seriously? Go home, Dean."

"No, you're gonna listen for once." Dean closed the door behind him as he walked in, blocking her into the office. "Shit is not good lately, I get it, but this isn't on you. This is on Seth."

"I don't need a pep talk, Dean, and I don't give a shit about Seth anymore." Kennedy's jaw was tense and Dean ran both hands down his face in annoyance.

"He pulled out your past on you in front of everyone, shit that shouldn't have mattered, but he used against you. That's fucked up, Kennedy, he's a prick."

"I know!" Kennedy slammed her hand off her desk, stopping herself and taking a deep breath, trying to calm down so she wouldn't lose her shit in front of Dean. "I know he's a prick, you don't have to remind me."

"He shouldn't have brought up that you were adopted, he shouldn't have turned his back on you." Dean stated, arms crossed, watching her.

Kennedy sat in her chair, leaning her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands, her eyes burned, she wanted to cry, or scream, or punch someone in the face. She sniffed, holding back the tears and let her arms hang over her knees, looking up to Dean with a tired expression.

"Why are you playing therapist. I'm fine, I'll be fine. I don't need Seth."

"Cause I give a damn, and you **don't** need him, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less that your brother is a scumbag."

"Not my brother, you heard him, I'm not a **real** Rollins." Kennedy scoffed, standing up and grabbing her keys. "I have to wrap up that mess."

She went to walk by but Dean gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back so he could lean his head down a bit to meet her gaze. "Ask anyone, Kena, you're more of a Rollins then he is. More of a person, don't you forget it, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, averting her eyes to the ground, Dean sighed and quickly pressed his lips to her temple.

"Lets get this place cleaned." Kennedy didn't respond, just followed after him to finish the project she had started.

-0-

Kennedy kept the pace with training, even though her body was begging her for sleep, and her head was foggy from how much work she had been doing over the past week. She dropped the mitt down, Paige lifting her knee up to meet it, and then began to quicken the pace. She side stepped and Paige got a fist into her arm, Kennedy pulled back with a wince and a sigh.

"Oh bloody hell, are you alright Ken?" Paige walked forward, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry!"

"Not your fault, Paige, it's mine." Kennedy shook the mitt off and rubbed at her arm, Paige's knuckles always did damage. "I'm not 100% right now, can we call it early?"

"Of course! Gives me time to shower and I'll make sure the bars stocked."

"Thanks girl, I appreciate it." Paige smiled at her then grabbed her bag, heading to the locker room.

"You okay?" She looked up, Randy was leaning against the wall, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'll just have a hell of a bruise, you've seen how hard Paige can hit."

He chuckled, nodding, and pushing himself off the wall to make his way over to her. "You working tonight?"

"Yeah, Lydia, Paige, Nikki, and I are working the closing rounds tonight." Kennedy nodded, walking with Randy to Deans office where she had left her stuff.

"You've been avoiding me, Kena, wanna fill me in on what's going on?" She sighed, she didn't want to explain what was going on, what had happened... It was already bad enough Roman, Dean, and Lydia knew. "You don't have to, I just don't like being in the dark."

She turned, guilt settling in her chest, and leaned on the edge of the desk, looking to Randy who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seth sold out to Hunter." She stated, running a hand through her short hair. "Beat the shit out of Roman and Dean with my bat, shattered the gyms windows, and disowned me. So its been kind of a shitty week."

"Ah shit, Kennedy." Randy ran a hand down his face.

"Please tell me you don't have anything to do with this, I know you worked or work for them..."

"I swear, I had no clue Seth was joining up with Hunters crew. I wouldn't have hid that from you." Randy stressed, reassuring her that he was at least on her side.

"Okay." She let out another sigh and stood up straight. "Okay. It is what it is, you know? Seth is out of the picture, he turned his back on his best friends, he's not the man I thought he was and I'll get over it. It just sucks right now."

"Let me know if you need anything, at all, alright?" Randy moved forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Kennedy returned the hug, needing it more then she cared to admit, and pulled away.

"Thanks, Randy, I appreciate it."

"Dinner later in the week, maybe?"

"Yeah, we'll make plans." She nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He turned, heading to get changed to do his workout.

"Hey!" Kennedy jumped, too many people coming in to see her in such a short span.

"Hey, Lyds."

"Go upstairs, take a nap or something, then get ready to go out." Lydia walked in, lifting up Kennedys bag and dropping it on the desk.

"Wait, what? I'm working all day and night, I can't go out."

"Romans finishing for you here and the twins offered to run the bar tonight with help from Alicia." Lydia smiled widely, this had been planned Kennedy realized, and getting out of plans Lydia set in motion wasn't a thing that happened.

"Alicia hasn't really-"

"Kennedy Lynne Rollins, you are going out tonight with me and Paige end of story."

"Alright alright, god damn." Kennedy chuckled with a shake of her head, she hadn't gone out in a while with the girls, she'd always been too busy.

"You're working yourself to the bone, you need a night to unwind. So it's two, you've been up and working since 530 in the morning. Which means you only got like three and a half hours of sleep. So, nap, shower, dressed, Paige is picking us up around 9." Kennedy nodded as Lydia turned and left, sighing to herself as she gathered her things and headed home.

-0-

Kennedy's phone buzzed hard enough to wake her, drowsiness still clouding her thoughts as she reached for her phone, it was 7:30 and she had three texts from Lydia.

 _This is a warning text, cause I'm positive you're knocked out._

 _This is text number two, it's seven, you need a shower._

 _It's now 730! Wake the hell up or I'm coming home and dragging you out of bed_

Kennedy snorted, shooting a quick reply back before lifting herself up, sitting on the edge of her bed and stretching. She had gotten a good three and a half hours in after Lydia had demanded her to sleep and it had helped, she felt a little less tense, like she wouldn't kill someone for looking at her the wrong way. She sighed and stood up, scratching at the mop atop her head, and contemplated cutting down her hair again so the pixie cut wasn't so grown in and wild. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, quickly showering and cleaning herself up before heading back into her bedroom. She dried herself off and grabbed her underwear and bra before tearing through her closet, settling on fitted black skinny jeans, a fitted maroon short sleeved crop top, and black heeled boots. She got changed and handled her hair, taking a small amount of gel to control the sides and back of her hair before lightly blow drying the longer aspect of the top, training in to the right but letting the natural waves stay in control.

"Are you ready!?" Paige hollered, tossing her bedroom door open.

"What is with you and Lyds and not knocking?" Kennedy laughed, finishing the light amount of makeup she had decided on, smokey eyes and natural lips.

"I like to surprise ya." Paige shrugged, leaning against Kennedys bureau.

"Okay, one of these days I'll get you back." Kennedy poked her, grabbing her small wallet and following Paige out of her room.

"Alright, ladies! Let's get this show on the road!" Paige hollered and Lydia came out of the kitchen with three shots.

"Tonight, we go hard." Lydia handed a shot to each girl and used her free hand to pull her blue hair back over her shoulder. "Cheers!"

They clinked and Kennedy tossed her head back, sticking her tongue out ad the liquid burned down her throat, Paige let out a hiss and turned to leave. Tonight would be entertaining.

Kennedy didn't do clubs, not unless she absolutely had to, and tonight she was incredibly thankful that Paige picked out a hole in the wall bar that was run by a fifty something year old woman who loved pin up wear more then she loved her husband. Kennedy had learned this as she sat waiting for their fifth round of drinks, as Paige and Lydia danced away. She sat with her phone out, her head had that foggy feeling from too much alcohol, but she wasn't ready to go home, she just needed a little more numbing.

"Doing okay there, kid?" She looked up, the owner smiling at her as she slid the three drinks her way.

"I think so." Kennedy smiled. "Gotta bring my ladies these drinks without spilling them. I think it has become the obstacle of the night."

"You in pumps?"

"Oh god no." Kennedy laughed.

"You should be good, doll, let me know of you need anything else."

Kennedy nodded with a smile, looking down at her phone as it vibrated.

 _You guys still alive?_ It was Roman, it was late, and Lydia hadn't checked her phone.

 _Alive. Kind of. We're at Misty's_

She shoved her phone in her back pocket and grabbed the drinks, heading over to her best friends. Lydia nodded in thanks, Paige let out a 'woo' and continued dancing with the guy who had been drooling over her for the past hour. Kennedy followed the beat of the music, swaying her hips back and forth, and trying very hard to not let the guy behind hers hands drop any lower.

"Okay. I need air and to not be groped." Kennedy pulled away from the guy, who muttered a 'bitch'. "Yeah, not the first time I've been called that."

She pushed her way through the crowd of people, getting outside and taking a deep breath, she was way beyond her limit, she should've stopped after the third shot and fifth drink... Should've. Kennedy made her way off to the side, turning to the small alley and leaning against the wall. She wanted to go home, before she threw up, and get into better clothes.

"Kinda look like hell there, Kenny." Her heart froze, stomach dropped as she looked up and saw Seth staring down at her. "Having a little to much to drink?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Kennedy stood up straight, turning to stare her brother down.

"Little slurry there, gremlin." Seth snapped, he looked worried but she didn't care.

"Fuck you, is that clear enough for you? The hell you doing here?"

"Drinking, saw you stumble outta the bar."

"Now you care?" Kennedy scoffed stepping forward. "You told all our friends that I didn't mean shit to you! You beat up your best friends with a bat, you fucking sell out!"

"I bought in to a better future! Not my fault you're stuck in the past!" Seth yelled, pointing his finger into her shoulder blade.

"You're a selfish, entitled, asshole who doesn't appreciate the things he has. You say I'm the brat? Look in the fucking mirror."

"And you're literally nothing. Roman and Lydia are together, Dean only needs you cause he's indebted to you, and once everyone gets their own shit together you'll be alone, just like when mom and dad found you."

Out of everyone in her life, only Seth knew her darkest fears, he had been her best friend, her confidant, and it was biting her in the ass. Kennedy slapped him and then shoved him, hard, and he stumbled back out to the sidewalk. she walked out after him, going to hit him again but one of his lackeys that Hunter had given to him grabbed her arm. She turned, slamming her fist into the mans face, hearing the crack, he fell back clutching as blood gushed between his fingers. She looked back over as Seth stared at her wide eyed, she didn't fight, she tried not too, only if she had to... apparently tonight she had to kick Seth's ass. She went to throw a punch and he side stepped, grabbing her wrist and turning it behind her back, so he could shove her against the car.

"You need to relax, Kennedy!"

Kennedy's blood boiled and she lifted her leg up, slamming her heel off the top of his foot, he dropped her wrist and hopped back cursing her. She shook her arm out, his grip had been to tight, and landed a solid blow into his rib cage and he fell forward, into her knee. She had watched him fight, she had sparred with all the guys at the gym, and for a moment she felt invincible. She let out a yell as someone yanked her hair back, her hands flying up to grip at the hand that was tugging her back away from Seth's fallen form.

"You okay, boss?" Goon number two, she was an idiot, and she hissed as he yanked harder.

"HEY!" The pressure on her hair was gone as Paige came out of nowhere, kicking the guy in the shin, and lifting an elbow into his side. Kennedy reached out, grabbing Seth's black button down shirt and shoved him into the wall, not letting go as he tried to twist her wrist, like he was going to break it so she would stop.

"I trusted you with everything! You were my best friend and you think you can just pull the rug out from underneath me and not have consequences! Anytime I see you I will hurt you so you can get it! But you won't, you'll only understand a FRACTION of what you're putting me through!" The pain in her wrist intensified as Seth began to bend it back. "OW!"

"Hey!" Deans hand covered Seths as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so that her back was pressed against his chest. "Let her go, Seth."

"Tell the crazy bitch to do the same!" Deans face was set in a small smile, as he applied pressure to Seth. "Shit, alright!"

The pain stopped and Kennedy let her arm drop, her other one letting go of Seths collar and resting it on Deans arm that was wrapped around her. "Go, little worm, before I let her finish what she started."

Seth got close to his face and Kennedy actually felt a small growl, she was way to drunk, and Seth left, picking up the guy with the broken nose as Paige pushed the other guy towards him. Kennedy didn't say anything, she stood with Dean, her head aimed towards the ground, her breath coming out heavy as she tried to calm down. Her hand throbbed, and she watched little droplets of water fall on Deans hand.

"Is it raining?" Her voice was tight and Dean moved so he could bring her into his side.

"You're crying." He replied softly and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"I'm very drunk." She wiped at her cheek and wrapped her other arm around his waist. "I ruined the night."

"Not at all, that was a blast!" Paige reassured her, her accent thicker as she got drunker. "Its so late. I think we all need to go home."

"I paid off the rest of the tab." Roman came out with Lydia tucked under his arm. "Did you guys have fun?"

"I got to see Kennedy break a guys nose and whoop Seth's ass. Tonight was awesome." Lydia laughed and Kennedy felt a little better.

"I'm gonna get Paige home and Lyds is gonna crash with me, Kennedy do you need a ride home?" Roman asked, looking at her with a soft smile.

"I'll get her home, she's in the opposite direction of Paige." Dean spoke up and Roman nodded before everyone said goodnight and it was just the two of them.

"My hand hurts." Kennedy mumbled as Dean led her towards the back lot where he was parked.

"Gotta ice it when you get home." Deans arm was draped over her shoulder, her free arm still wrapped around his waist, and she was leaning into him for support, his leather jacket open and she was tucked between it, she could feel the warmth, she was thankful for it.

"Thanks, for tonight. You didn't have to get involved."

"You don't have to thank me, honestly just stopping you from killing him. There ain't any bail for murder, princess."

Kennedy let out a laugh. "You'd find a way around that, you're outta your mind."

Dean chuckled as they got to his car, opening the door so she could get into the passenger seat, a small chill running through her as the lack of warmth from standing next to him. He followed suit, starting the car and backing out of the spot, the two staying silent as he pulled onto the street to head back to her apartment. The ride was nice, Kennedy enjoyed the silence because for once it wasn't filled with tension left over from an argument, and it wasn't awkward, it just was. She tugged her hand through her hair, her mind going over the fight with Seth and she felt her chest constrict again. She shouldn't have flown off the handle like that, Seth's temper was as bad as hers except he had people that could get her back now. He was right anyways, she would be alone, and vulnerable. Shit.

"Stop blaming yourself." Dean broke the silence and she looked up to him wide eyed. "I know that look, you did nothing wrong tonight except maybe bust up your hand." He hasn't looked away from the road and she was confused.

"What?"

"I know you pretty well after all these years, knock off the self loathing, you're doing okay." He parked, finally at her apartment, and got out of the car, Kennedy doing the same.

They made their way upstairs, Dean making sure she didn't fall backwards on the stairs, and Kennedy only taking two tries to get her door unlocked. They walked and she flipped on the hallway light, slumping down on the ground and fighting to untie her shoes.

"Oh my god, I'm to drunk for this." She sighed. "And my knuckles starting to swell." She poked at her hand and Dean walked over, easily plucking her shoes off her feet and helping her stand. "I'm short again."

"You've always been short." Dean shook his head, following her into the living room.

"My shoes brought me up to like... Just below your chin. Now I'm back down at like... Your nipples." She turned poking him and then falling down on to the couch.

"Are you gonna make it?" She nodded, rubbing at her face.

"Aw. Shit. Make-up." She stood back up, wiggling her smudged black fingertips at Dean before disappearing into her room.

Within minutes a crash resonated from behind the closed door and Dean hopped up with a sigh, he couldn't be mad, hr had been worse then this before, Roman probably had told horror stories about it. He opened the door and Kennedy was sitting on the ground in an over sized yes shirt and boy shorts, a picture frame smashed on the floor across from her. He closed the door behind him and walked over, kneeling down in front of her.

"You okay?"

"I miss my brother." Kennedy looked to him, unshed tears in her eyes and a small sad smile resting on her face. "And it really sucks. I shouldn't have drank tonight, not as much as I did at least. You know, can't have a proper night out if a girl isn't crying by the end of it."

"I'm sure Romans told you plenty of stories. You ain't half bad. Just sad. Come on." He grabbed her hands and helped her stand back up.

"Heard you threw up on a cop car." She chuckled and sniffed, rubbing the tears off her face.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"You think Seth will come to his senses, say sorry?" Kennedy climbed into her bed, moving to the other side and patting the spot next to her, Dean kicked his shoes off and sat.

"Honestly, I dunno. He's always been selfish, its just the first time we've seen him not give a damn about you. Sorry princess, I don't have a better answer."

"I don't want a better answer, I just want an honest one." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Kennedy woke up to the feeling of her stomach turning, she shot up, hair a mess, eyes squeezed closed. _Oh god, I'm going to throw up._ She kicked the blanket off her legs and scrambled to the edge of the bed, knocking into someones legs. A mumbled string of words hit her ears but she couldn't make sense of it as she internally focused on not throwing up in her room.

"What the hell?" It was Dean, of course it was, apparently it was a new habit of waking up next to him.

"I'm gonna... oh shit, I'm going to puke." Kennedy groaned out, pressing her hands to her face as her feet haphazardly hung over Deans. "Oh my god, my head."

"Alright, alright, come on." Dean sat up, sliding his legs out from under hers and standing up, grabbing her elbows and helping her to her feet. "Don't throw up on me, princess."

"Shut up, Ambrose, or I'll throw up on your bare feet." Kennedy mumbled, letting him lead her out of her room and to the bathroom.

She pulled away and dashed the last few feet to the bathroom, slamming the seat up and dropping to her knees, emptying her stomach. She let out a groan, tears falling from her eyes, she **hated** throwing up. She let out a small whimper as another clench of a stomach took hold, her body tensed, and she dry heaved.

"Don't fight it, kid, it'll make it worse." Dean had sat on the tile floor, placing a bottle of water next to her, and rubbing her back.

"This sucks." She grabbed the water, taking a sip, swirled it around her mouth, and spat it out.

"Happens to everyone. Just relax." He continued moving his hands in lazy circles under her shirt, and she hated to admit that it helped her feel better. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, actually." She sighed, flushing and putting the seat down, leaning back against the side of the tub, across from Dean. "My body hurts though and I think I have to ice my hand."

"Yeah, you did break a dudes nose last night, and smacked your brother around." Dean chuckled, his raspy voice low, unknowingly accommodating her migraine.

"Not my brother." She stated, beginning to stand up. "He has made that clear."

"Kena..." Dean got up easily, holding his hand out to help her to her feet.

"Not today, Dean, please?" He nodded, walking out of the bathroom, Kennedy closed the door and locked it, doing her morning business.

She walked out, glad the taste of vomit was gone and replaced with mint, and saw Dean standing by the wall between the doors of her and Lydia's room. She had set up a few shelves, holding all of her 'Marvel' based collectible figures and the wall was decorated with Captain America Artwork and official movie posters. There were other comic and horror movie items scattered around the living room in glass cases and more shelves, she had enjoyed decorating with Lydia when they first got the place.

"How many Captain America things do you really need?" Dean teased, looking over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"All of them." She replied, smiling. "Hes my home boy, don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous of a fictional character."

"I could meet Chris Evans in real life, you never know."

"Riiight, whatever you say princess." Dean laughed, following Kennedy to the couch, sitting next to her and tossing his feet up on the table.

They sat quietly for a few moments, Kennedy sighed and turned her head to look at him. "You don't have to stay, you know, I'm a big girl and can throw up by myself if it happens again."

"Eh, I've got nothing to do today, plus I don't feel like putting my shoes on or driving."

"So you're gonna hang out with me all day?" She chuckled and Dean shrugged. "When I don't feel good I literally watch the Marvel movies in chronological order..."

"I haven't seen the Avengers."

"WHAT. HOW. WHAT." Kennedy jumped up, ignoring the churn of her stomach and grabbed the DVD from her movie rack. "I can't even believe you haven't seen it. Okay, we are starting with this and then we're watching The Winter Solider and then Age of Ultron. And I'm not moving again or I will puke." She sighed, popping the movie in and plopping back down on the couch.

"What have I done." Dean mock whined, rolling his eyes at her as she pushed him.

"Signed up for AWESOMENESS."

Half way through The Winter Solider Kennedy realized Dean was asleep, he had laid out, his head half on her lap, and light snores escaping him. Kennedy bit back a chuckle, feeling more at ease then she had all week. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, only to let out a hiss of pain as she was reminded of how busted her hand was. She carefully moved, making sure to let Dean sleep, and made her way into the kitchen. Kennedy scowled as she inspected her hand, the middle and ring knuckle were swollen and the skin was tinted purple and yellow, drunk punching was not her specialty, she wasn't careful, she just swung and swung hard. Opening the freezer door, she reached in and grabbed the ice tray, cracking a bunch out onto a hand towel, and filling it back up with water and placing it in the freezer. She grabbed the hand towel, and hopped up on the counter, pressing it on to her hand with a small hiss. The pressure hurt, the sadder part of her brain thought she deserved it, she shook the thought from her mind and listened to the echoing explosions from the movie playing in the living room.

She let out an annoyed sigh as her phone began to ring from the living room, she slid off the counter, dumping the now soaked cloth into the sink, and walked out. Dean was sitting up, rubbing at his face with one hand and holding out her phone with the other. Randys picture had popped up on her screen and she could see the annoyance on Deans face.

"Hey." She picked up the phone, sitting down and rummaging through the small drawer of the coffee table, pulling out the tape.

"Hey, you home?"

"Yeah, I am, whats up?" He sounded tense, and she had a feeling her day wasn't going to go according to plan.

"You gotta get downstairs, somethings happened to the gym."

"What do you mean, 'somethings happened to the gym?" Kennedy sat up straight, her hand laying on her lap, half taped, Dean looked to her with a questioning glare and she shrugged.

"Someones messed with the back entrance, I think they broke in." Randy sighed.

"Goddammit, we'll be right down."

"We?"

"Dean had to babysit last night, so he's up here, give me ten minutes."

"Alright."

She dropped her phone down on the table and stood up, grabbing the tape that hung from her hand and quickly wrapping it up, she knew it wasn't perfect but she didn't care. "Apparently someone broke into the place, Randy doesn't sound happy though so lets go see what the issue is."

"Did he say what happened?" Dean followed after her as she rummaged through the drawers of her room, grabbing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Back entrance was messed with. Which means someone got in, he's waiting on me before going in." She pushed him out, shutting the door and quickly getting changed into jeans and a tee shirt, and slipping on her shoes. "Alright lets go."

Kennedy was glad she lived above the establishments, it made it easier to deal with crap that liked to randomly happen... usually it was a coverage issue, or the supply order came early and she had to go down to sign off and let it in. But now a days it was things being screwed with, or broken into, and she was sick of it. She stood with her arms crossed, Randy and Dean on either side, staring at the back door of the gym. The door was kicked down, the glass of the door that connected the hallway to the bar was shattered and someone had spray painted slurs and profanity over the walls and most likely inside.

"Fucking Wyatts." Dean spat, walking inside with a clenched jaw and wide eyes, she couldn't argue, the buzzard painted right inside was a dead give away.

"He's going to kill Bray." She sighed.

"You'll be able to talk him out of it." Randy chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Gotta keep him distracted till he cools off... thankfully there's now a ton of work to be done." She rubbed at her face. "I've wanted to repaint anyways."

"Gotta ask, you and Dean...?" Randy looked to her with a raised eyebrow and she looked at him confused.

"Business partners and friends."

"If you say so." He chuckled tossing his arm over her shoulder. "Lets go see how much damage is done inside."

Kennedy followed after Randy, hoping that there wasn't a ton that had to be fixed, they **just** got the windows fixed two weeks ago. She stayed quiet as they walked in to Dean standing in the ring, his hands on his waist, and shoulders tense. More curses were painted along the walls, but there wasn't a ton else done, not very much damaged.

"So this sucks... but paint is way easier to deal with then a bunch of busted up equipment." She finally broke the silence after checking on everything. "The Wyatts sent some punks to piss you off."

"Mission accomplished." Dean muttered.

"Right, and that's cool, but we got other things to worry about now. So lets figure out what we're gonna do and get moving on it." Kennedy stated, moving forward so she was leaning her hands on the edge of the ring.

"Kennedy..." Deans voice was laced with annoyance and she rolled her eyes.

"We're down here, might as well work." She looked back as Randy stepped next to her.

"Let me know if you need help, but I'm... I'm gonna leave you two to it." He kissed her temple, she nodded at him muttering a thanks, and he left.

"I can take care of this, go recover." Dean hopped down, heading towards the office and she followed after him.

"Hell no, this place will end up being done a gross puke green color if I leave it to you."

"You do know I kept this place running before you came along, right?" He looked back to her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jesus, okay, let's go." He took his keys from his jacket pocket, looking around and grabbing one of his hoodies and throwing it to her. "It's freezing out, don't need you complaining all day."

"Rude." She muttered, pulling the solid black hoodie over her head, it fell to mid thigh and was huge but it was warm, she looked up to Dean who had a small smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm driving, let's get this over with."

"I like **this one** Kennedy." Dean strained, holding the swatch out to her, she shrugged, biting back the laugh at how irritated he was getting.

"But this red one is better." She held her swatch up again, right in his face, and he swatted her hand away.

"No. No. I regret bringing you with me. We're sticking with this." He took her swatch and threw it over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes, the smile escaping. "You suck. go get brushes."

Kennedy laughed, throwing her hands up in mock surrender, and leaving to get the supplies. She walked down the aisle, whistling lowly as she scanned all the types of brushes... there were a stupid amount. She sighed, grabbing two rollers, two brushes, and two pans, immediately regretting not grabbing a basket to hold all the items. She made her way back to where Dean was getting the paint, walking up behind him and gently kicking the back of his knee. He turned, looking irritated before a small smile broke out across his face.

"Shit, Kena, give me something." He took the two pans, turning around as a number was called. "Hey man, can we check out with everything here?"

"Yeah, sure." Kennedy moved up next to Dean, dropping the rollers and brushes on the counter top with a smile to the clerk. "Okay, so you wanted gray skies and garnet gem?"

"Yeah." Dean grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket as the total was given and handed over some bills, Kennedy grabbed the bags as he grabbed the paint cans and she let out a little chuckle. "What?"

"You got the red." She stated, following him out as the doors opened.

"I knew you wouldn't shut up about it."

"Mr. Ambrose, did you do a nice thing... two days in a row?" She laughed, turning to look at him as she walked backwards.

"Shut it, Rollins."

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Moxley." Kennedy stopped, looking over her shoulder to see a taller bulky man staring at Dean with a smirk.

"What do you want." Dean had taken his unamused tone and Kennedy knew this was not a friend, she turned so her back wasnt facing the man, and she stayed standing between the two.

"Just wanted to see if we could work out this problem we've been having, didn't realize you had such a pretty lady trailing after ya."

"Excuse me?" Kennedy scoffed.

"Kena, don't." Dean moved forward, a hand gently grabbing her elbow and pulling her back next to him.

"Shes got a mouth on her, wonder what that's like."

"Come a little closer, I'll show you exactly what I can do." Kennedy snapped, placing the bags on the ground, her anger rising.

"I'm sure I could get you to fall in line the way a good bitch should." Kennedy went to lunge and Dean kept his arm wrapped around her waist.

"He's egging you on. If he touches you, I kill him, and my deal with his boss is off." He spat out and she tried to stop her blood from boiling.

"Feisty, I like that."

"Listen, tell the big guy he still owes me, and showing up in public, harassing my girl just upped the interest 5%. Hes got til the end of the month cause I'm feeling generous. Now run home with your tail between your legs and explain how your plan back fired." Dean stated coolly.

The guy swore, anger twisting his features into an ugly scowl, and left. Dean let her go, picking the paint cans off the ground and heading towards his car. Kennedy grabbed the bags and followed after, falling in step with him.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Angry. Today has turned into a shit show."

"Well, lets go paint, and well finish it on a better one, okay?" He nodded, opening the back door and tossing the items into the back seat, she did the same before sliding into the passenger seat and biting her tongue on asking about _my girl_.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cheers!" Kena yelled along as the glasses clinked together, tossing her head back to down the shot.

It was Lydia's birthday and her request was to spend the night with everyone, so Kena got Paige, Roman, Dean, and Randy together for a night out. They had gotten a table at Misty's, the bar becoming the new spot when they weren't at Asylum. The owner, Misty, had remembered Kennedy from the night she had fought Seth and liked her, Kena had started coming around more just to talk to the woman. Niki and Brie had agreed to work the bar, Daniel and John offering to bounce and tend bar to help out their girlfriends and make it so Roman could enjoy a night out. Kena was more then thankful and had giving then all a little bonus for helping out.

"One more round!" Paige hollered, tossing her hands in the air.

"Alright." Roman chuckled as Lydia 'wooed', standing up.

"I'll help you carry." Kennedy got up as well, she was the person driving home along with Roman so they were playing chaperones, not going as hard as the other.

The two sat at the bar, waiting for Misty to swing by with their refills. Roman looked down at her, nudging her with his side, Kena looked to him curiously.

"You brought Orton along?"

"I invited him, he drove here himself, why?"

"Just thought it was strange." Roman shrugged, a small smirk tugging at the coroner of his lips.

"Why? Lydia and him are friends too, Lyds thinks he's a riot, specially when he's drunk."

"I've got nothing against Orton! I was just curious considering the company."

Kena sighed. It had been three weeks since the run in with Deans pals at the hardware store, they hadn't brought up the _my_ _girl_ comment, only focused on working and Dean was around a bit more hanging out with her, Roman, and Lydia. Keeping an eye since the stress had been low but those black SUVs still hung around her place. She knew what Roman was hinting at, why he thought it strange, but there was nothing to really discuss.

"The company tonight is fine. If someone has a problem then _someone_ should talk about it instead of confusing me and getting the whole friend group involved." She raised an eyebrow at him, grabbing half the round, Roman nodded.

"You're right on that one."

The two made their way back to the table, Roman handing a beer to Paige and Lydia, Randy was still sipping away at his, and Kena placed Dean and Romans down on the table, she had opted out this round. The song changed, something faster she couldn't place, and Lydia's eyes lit up.

"Oh, time to dance!" She jumped up, grabbing Romans hand and dragging him out onto the small dance floor.

"Let's go, hoe." Paige grabbed Kennedy and they followed suit, moving and swaying with the beat.

Kennedy enjoyed the song, it was fun and she liked letting go. Not worrying about what was going on at her bar or in her life, it was a nice get away without having to get away. Someone gently grabbed her hand, twirling her and pulling her close, she laughed as Randy made a goofy face as he danced with her. They had hashed out the whole dating idea, agreeing that flirtatious friendship was a good balance but if at 35 they were still single she was all his. They had made each other they're respective back up plans and it had alleviated the tension between them, which Kena was incredibly greatful for. The group continued dancing, Randy and Kennedy goofily moving to the beat of the music before it died out and a new one began, Randy pulled away pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I gotta piss and get another beer." She laughed and nodded as he weaved his way through the throng of people now on the dance floor.

Kennedy looked around, Paige, Roman, and Lydia all dancing, she stood up on her tip toes and looked to the table where Dean sat alone. She headed back over, dropping down next to him with a smile and a sigh.

"All done dancing with your man?" Dean asked, lifting his beer up to his lips.

"Not my man," Kennedy chuckled. "But yeah, for now. Not up for socializing?"

"Someone's gotta watch the stuff."

She nodded, leaning back on the chair and finishing off her beer. She was growing tired, despite the fact it was only 11, she let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm glad we were able to get out, Lyds is having a blast."

"Birthday girl deserves birthday celebrations." Dean nodded.

"I'm ready for bed already."

"You been up all day, makes sense. Gotta give yourself a break eventually, princess."

"Workings good for me." Kena shrugged, she had been working a week straight, tonight was her first day off but she had been at the bar earlier. "Gotta keep myself busy."

"I THINK I WANT TO GO HOME." Lydia sank down in the chair next to Kena, a lazy smile on her face. "I'm apparently getting old cause I am exhausted."

"And drunk." Dean laughed, reaching over and grabbing her beer, polishing it off.

"Shut it Ambrose." Lydia chuckled with an eye roll. "What about you, Kennedy?"

"Yeah, I'm ready too."

"Oh thank God for that." Lydia laid her head on her shoulder, Kena laughed, patting her head.

"Let me go wrap up." Kennedy stated and Lydia lifted her head, letting Kennedy up and out of the table.

She went and paid the tab, leaving a generous tip and heading back to the table. Randy had her jacket, handing it over with a bow, Kennedy playfully shoved him away while taking her jacket. The group headed outside, standing around and chatting before breaking off.

"Lyds, home?"

"Birthday means birthday sex." Roman stated, then realized he had actually said it out loud.

"Nice one, Roman, A+." Kennedy laughed, shaking her head.

"Apparently not going home." Lydia shrugged, tossing her blue hair over her shoulder with a blush. "Don't mind driving solo, right? Am I a bad friend?"

"Oh my god shut up and go have fun with your man, day off tomorrow for you both. Happy birthday." The two girls hugged, exchanging quick kisses on the cheek, Paige following suit before the couple left.

"Big man! Give me a ride home!" Paige yelled, grabbing Randys arm and smiling widely.

"Of course, English. Kennedy, I'll see you tomorrow. Ambrose."

"Bye guys!" Kennedy waved as they walked away before looking over to Dean. "Did you drive?"

"My ride left for birthday sex." Dean smirked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Let's go, hotshot, you can crash at my place. Did you leave the car at Romans?" Dean nodded as they headed towards her car, she shrugged. "He'll realize it and Lydia can just drive it over tomorrow."

They got in the car, Dean's knees hitting the dashboard. "Who the fuck sits this close."

"I do. Roman drove the other day and I was passenger." Kennedy laughed, pressing on the gas a bit.

"Are you that fucking tiny? Jesus Christ."

"It's how I sit, shut up."

"You sit in the goddamn dashboard, Princess."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, smirking, it wasn't the first time she heard that complaint. Dean fiddled with the radio, getting annoyed and hitting her CD player only for Thrice to start playing through the speakers, he groaned and leaned back, pouting the rest of the way. She pulled into the back lot, finally, patting Deans knee to signal they were back. They got out of the car and headed upstairs, both refusing to mention the car that was out front.

"Sweatpants." Kennedy stated, walking into her room and pulling out a pair, tossing them on the couch.

"When?" Dean held them up, hos brow knotted in confusion.

"You've been crashing a bit more frequently so I figured you could use something comfortable."

"Thanks, Kena."

"Welcome, Dean." She smiled and an awkward silence fell between them, not their usual one either, Kennedy cleared her throat. "I'm gonna get changed and hit the sack, need anything?"

"All set, night Princess."

"Night."

Kennedy turned back, closing her door and running a hand through her hair, and let out a breath. That had gotten weird and she didn't know why, they were just pants. She shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed her oversized batman pants and quickly changed into them, grabbing a tank and shedding the too tight vneck she had decided to wear. She climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke with a start as she felt a nudge, jumping up just for Dean to grab her shoulders, "Whoa, sorry Kennedy."

"What's wrong?" She looked around, heart beating a little fast, she hated how anxious she was now a days.

"That couch is uncomfortable as fuck, push over."

"Are you kidding me?" Kennedy groaned pushing herself over so he had room to climb into the bed, she noticed he only had the sweatpants on and she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Nope, thanks, maybe I can get some real goddamn sleep now." He pushed the pillow around a bit before turning on his side, back to her, to fall asleep.

 _Jesus Christ when did I become such a girl._ Kennedy pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing the thoughts out of her head, Dean was just Dean, who cared how nice he looked shirtless. _Goddamnit._

Kennedy woke up, heart racing, confusion settled on her face. She stretched, scratching at her head savage stared off, thoughts were jumbled, but one thing was clear.

"You okay?" Dean mumbled, he was on his stomach, head half turned, voice semi blocked from the pillow he was hugging.

"I think so."

"You're all clammy." Dean sat up, rubbing at his face. "And it's like six in the morning. We're off today."

"I know." She ignored his phrasing, deciding she would tackle one problem at a time.

"What's going on, Rollins?"

"I want to find my birth parents." Kennedy looked at him, face blank.

"Seriously?" Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "You sure about this? I know Seth is a dick but you loved your folks."

"I still do, always will. This has nothing to do with the last few months, this is just something I need to do."

"This could end badly, Kennedy."

"I know that too."

"Alright. If you say so, Princess. But for now, back to sleep. We'll start at it in a few more hours."

"You don't have-"

"Shut up and go to bed, Kena."


End file.
